Soulmate
by Autumn Gladys
Summary: Semua bisa saja terjadi, termasuk masa imprint Kiba, yang membuat Sakura percaya, bahwa memang mereka berdua ditakdirkan bersama. / Warning : Lemon / KibaSaku-crack / AT
1. Imprint

Sakura menangis, menatap selembar kertas berwarna kuning gading. Motifnya indah, tulisannya pun rapi di sana. Rupa kertas itu memang memanjakan mata, tapi menyayat-nyayat hati. Sakura meringis meremas baju merahnya di bagian dada. Isak tangisnya tak kunjung redam.

Tidak pernah disangkanya, kalau kekalahan akan begini pedihnya. Ino mengelus punggungnya, bahkan memeluknya dari samping agar Sakura mau menangis di bahunya. Diucapinya kata-kata menengangkan untuk Sakura. Agar sahabatnya itu tegar dan merelakan kenyataan.

"Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya. Aku amat merindukannya, Ino. Dan dia sekarang memberikanku ini…" Ino memeluk erat Sakura yang kini menggeram dalam tangisannya. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu pergi, melangkahkan kaki cepat-cepat.

Sakura sempat berteriak agar Ino tak mengikutinya. Ia membiarkan selembar kertas itu melayang dan mendarat lembut di atas tanah. Kertas yang kini dipungut oleh Yamanaka Ino, berisikan, undangan pernikahan Sasuke dan Karin.

.

.

**Soulmate**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. _Author _hanya meminjam karakternya untuk 'main _ken-barbie_' dengan Kiba dan Sakura ;)

**Chapter I: **_Imprint_

.

.

Sepasang mata cokelat pemuda Inuzuka itu memperhatikannya. Di sana, gadis berambut indigo sedang dikecup bibirnya oleh pemuda pirang yang ia kenal bernama Naruto. Telinganya menegak, menajamkan pendengaran di balik semak-semak—tempatnya bersembunyi.

Ia dapat mendangarnya dengan jelas, suara halus Hinata terdengar bahagia menerima ucapan cinta Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka mengikat janji, untuk setia satu sama lain dan menyusun cita-cita hingga kelak akhirnya mereka menikah. Kiba menautkan alis mendengarnya. Rasanya ia sulit bernapas sekarang, seperti ada yang menghunus dadanya.

Hatinya telah patah.

Hyuuga Hinata, cinta pertamanya, kini tengah berada dalam pelukan sahabatnya sendiri. Pemuda bertato merah taring anjing itu lekas pergi, menjauh tanpa suara karena tidak ingin mengganggu. Seiring langkahnya, wajahnya benar-benar diselimuti penyesalan karena ia tak lekas menyatakannya terlebih dahulu pada Hinata.

Padahal, kesempatan yang dimilikinya sangat banyak dan dapat dikategorkan emas seluruhnya. Bertahun-tahun ia bersama menjadi rekan setim gadis rupawan dari klan Hyuuga itu, ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah membuang satu ton kesempatan hanya karena kepengecutannya.

Ia mendecih, melawan rasa sakit di dadanya. Ia cukup terpukul karena kini Akamaru sedang dirawat di rumah karena mengalama luka serius saat menjalankan misi dengannya. Sekarang ditambah dengan rasa sesak karena kehilangan kesempatan. Kiba merasa benar-benar di masa tersulit dalam hidupnya.

Telinganya tak sengaja menangkap isak tangis. Kiba menghentikan langkah. Di sini, di daerah hutan tipis dekat bukit Hokage, ia menajamkan pendengarannya, sementara hidungnya menangkap sesuatu yang…

Matanya terbelalak penuh, Kiba terkejut bukan main. Dilihatnya seorang _kunoichi_ yang ia kenal bernama Haruno Sakura sedang merentangkan tangan di atas tebing. Bahkan dari kejauhan, wajah gadis itu terlihat amat sedih. Ck, apa yang dilakukannya? Batin Kiba berlari secepat mungkin yang ia bisa, tepat bersamaan dengan tubuh Sakura yang terjun bebas.

Tubuh ramping gadis itu kini terjatuh lurus, Kiba merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang saat kaki-kakinya menapaki bebatuan untuk melompat cepat. Sementara Haruno Sakura memejamkan mata, merasakan tubuhnya kini membelah angin yang terasa dingin.

Sakura tahu ia sedang egois. Ia melupakan ayahnya, ibunya bahkan teman-temannya. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan ia tersenyum sekarang jika mengingat kado yang didapatkannya dari Sasuke, pemuda yang dicintainya. Sebuah undangan pernikahan. Baiklah. Sakura bergumam dalam hati. Setidaknya di hari ulang tahunnya yang terakhir ini, Sasuke akan hidup bahagia bersama seorang wanita yang dipilihnya.

Sakura masih memejamkan mata, makin lama adrenalinnya terpacu karena ia tahu sebentar lagi tubuhnya akan hancur, terbanting di atas bebatuan besar di dasar tebing—yang kelilingi tingginya rimbunan pohon. Sampai ia rasakan tubuhnya diseruduk sesuatu.

Eh?

Sudah matikah ia?

Ragu, karena tak ada rasa sakit pun yang ia terima, Sakura membuka matanya.

Inuzuka Kiba tersengal-sengal mendekap tubuh ramping seorang gadis seperti menggendong pengantin. Jantungnya berdebar-debar hebat, gadis itu membuka kedua matanya dan menunjukan sepasang hamparan hijau yang entah mengapa membuat Kiba terdiam.

Ia merasa tersesat.

Detak jantungnya mulai kacau, sampai membuatnya merasa sekarat.

Masih dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal, Kiba mencium aroma manis bunga sakura yang menyita kewarasannya sekarang. Aroma yang sebelum ia menemukan wujudnya, sudah membuat hidung Kiba ketagihan untuk terus menghirup.

Aroma yang semakin menyerbak ekstrim namun nyaman baginya.

Ia merasa gila.

Ini bukan musim semi. Tak ada pohon sakura di sekitar sini.

Telinganya mendadak tuli, tak ada suara hembusan angin atau kicauan burung. Yang ada hanya detak jantung gadis dalam gendongannya ini. Debaran itu begitu keras, berisik, mengganggu!

Ada yang salah.

Ada yang aneh.

Mengapa wajah Sakura yang memerah itu mengintimidasinya?

Tidak, tidak.

Sakura tak menunjukan raut galak seperti biasanya, justru sebaliknya. Tapi itu membuat Kiba tersiksa. Rahangnya mengeras, dadanya terasa panas, rona-rona dan jejak air mata masih tercetak jelas di kedua pipi Sakura—membuat Kiba merasakan sesuatu.

Perasaan asing. Kiba tidak tahu.

Gadis temperamental itu mengapa terlihat begitu rapuh? Padahal, air muka Sakura tak lagi sedih, melainkan polos menatap Kiba tak mengerti. Mereka sama-sama terdiam, saling menatap dan terpaku.

Sakura merasa terjebak, Kiba menyelamatkannya?

Oh itu menjadi tak penting bahkan tidak diambil pusing olehnya. Karena yang membuat kesadarannya tersita adalah sepasang mata cokelat Kiba yang menjeratnya parah. Iris tajam pemuda itu terlihat dalam, menenggelamkannya.

Sakura merasa, ninja anjing yang tidak terlalu akrab dengannya itu kini terasa begitu dekat. Bukan, bukan. Bukan karena fisik mereka yang merapat seperti ini, tapi karena sesuatu yang lain. Apa?

Apa?

Sakura tidak menemukannya. Ia merasa begitu memahami, kenal, nyaman dengan pemuda ini jauh sebelum dirinya lahir di dunia. Tidak, itu gila. Bahkan berada dalam satu misi dengan Kiba bisa dihitung jari olehnya.

Ninja medis itu harusnya dapat mengalirkan _cakra_ ke tangannya untuk meninju wajah Kiba yang entah mengapa mendekat padanya. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan untuk mengatur napasnya saja terasa begitu sulit.

Sakura tidak mengutuk sama sekali ketika dengan lancangnya hidung mancung Kiba menyentuh bibirnya. Ia bisa merasakan pemuda itu menghirup kasar, Sakura menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tapi justru membuatnya tidak sengaja menekan hidung Kiba—seperti membalas.

Salah. Ini tidak salah. Ada yang tak beres. Ya, ini yang sewajarnya. Perang batin itu melatar belakangi kegiatannya.

Sakura merasa aneh. Ia tidak marah, tidak tersinggung, bahkan dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya ketika Kiba menekan bibirnya. Membiarkan pemuda itu memasukan sedikit hidunya dalam mulut Sakura, lantas bergeser untuk digantikan dengan bibir.

Sakura mengerutkan alis, ada yang panas di dadanya. Ketika melihat pemuda itu memejamkan mata dan terus mencoba memasukan bibirnya ke dalam mulut Kiba. Tapi anehnya, bibir Sakura bergerak senada. Bibirnya balik menyerang, namun lembut.

Kontras dengan Kiba yang seperti kelaparan.

Alis cokelat pemuda Inusuka itu merapat, kedua tangannya mendekap Sakura erat. Ada yang bergejolak, entah apa. Tapi Kiba langsung menurunkan bibirnya untuk menyerang leher yang sudah Sakura sediakan ketika gadis itu mengangkat dagu dengan pasrah.

Sakura mengerang, menjerit kesakitan saat gigi taring Kiba menusuk kulit lehernya. Ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya.

—_cakra?_

_Cakra_ yang menyakitkan itu menembus peredaran darahnya dan menyiksanya keseluruhan tubuh. Sakura merasa sekarat. Merasakan ajal sebentar lagi menjemputnya. Sakura hampir menangis ketakutan kalau saja Kiba tidak mencium bibirnya lagi.

Mendadak kesakitannya hilang.

Tak berbekas.

Yang ada hanya seberkas kenyamanan.

Dan gejolak haus saat Kiba membawanya ke bawah pohon beralaskan rerumputan.

"Maaf," Kiba berkata, air mukanya terlihat seperti orang tersesat, tidak menemukan dirinya sendiri. Jemarinya meraba leher Sakura, "Apakah ini sakit?" tanyanya ragu. Sakura tak menjawab, matanya sibuk menatap sosok Kiba yang begitu menawannya.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya tidak mau diam. Jari-jarinya mencengkram rerumputan, "Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura balik dengan nada begetar. Kiba menautkan alisnya menatap tanah, rahangnya terlihat tegang dengan hidung yang kentara sedang menghirup sesuatu terus menerus.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya menahan gejolak yang membuncah ingin menerjang Sakura dalam pelukannya. Gila. Pasti disekitar sini adalah tempat keramat atau apa. Pikir Kiba. Ia menatap Sakura yang sedang menjilat bibirnya sendiri penuh minat.

"Aromamu membuatku kepayang," ungkap Kiba dengan wajah yang Sakura tahu sedang menahan sesuatu, "Aroma yang jauh berbeda dengan orang lain. Kau begitu wangi."

"Kau pasti gila, Kiba. Ini bukan pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau tidak bisa gunakan alasan itu." sanggah Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya, ia tidak marah dan itu membuatnya heran sendiri. Terlebih yang Kiba ucapkan soal aroma tubuh, Sakura ingat terakhir mandi kemarin sore.

Kiba pasti sedang flu.

Atau sakit.

Sakura mengelak perasaan anehnya. Lehernya yang bekas digigit Kiba tadi terasa geli menggoda tubuhnya seakan ingin merapat ke Kiba yang kini menatapnya dengan aura berat.

Aku pasti gila!

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura!" jawab Kiba dengan nada berat, ia mendekat memojokan Sakura yang kini bersandar di pohon. Dada Sakura naik turun dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Kiba membuka mulutnya, "Ada sesuatu dalam dirimu yang membuatku gila."

Keduanya benar-benar tersesat sekarang.

Ya, ada sesuatu pula dalam diri Kiba yang entah mengapa membuat Sakura tertunduk. Sakura merasa ada yang mengendalikan tubuhnya. Otaknya tidak ingin melawan, hatinya menerima, parahnya tubuhnya menyambut perlakuan Kiba. Tapi sekali lagi, tidak ada perasaan marah. Ia merasa baik-baik saja meski kewarasannya terus meneriakinya untuk menendang pemuda Inuzuka itu yang kini merobek bajunya.

"Kiba!" Sakura memekik, tapi terlambat. Kiba menghajar leher dan kedua dadanya dengan lumatan. Kedua tangan ninja anjing itu mencengkram erat lengan Sakura agar tidak bisa lari darinya. Tubuhnya pun sudah menindih Sakura sedari tadi.

"KIba, oh!"

"Mmmh."

"Kiba!"

Pendengaran Kiba selaku seorang Inuzuka amatlah tajam, apa lagi hanya untuk mendengar rengekan gadis dalam jeratannya. Tapi tubuhnya tak bisa berhenti. Ia haus. Haus sekali.

Semakin Sakura bergerak liar dan sering menyebut namanya, aroma itu semakin menyerbak menghantam kewarasannya. Ia bergerak cepat bagai kesetanan menelanjangi Sakura dan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan menggodaku," bisiknya dengan suara parau, dibelainya wajah Sakura yang sedang menatapnya. Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak bisa berontak. Bahkan dirinya tidak berminat berontak.

"Ya, menedekatlah padaku, Kiba." napas gadis itu menerpa wajah Kiba membuat pemudia Inuzuka itu meneguk ludah dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Sakura ikut menjilat bibirnya, ada yang bergejolak panas. Mengapa dalam keadaan sadar ia malah menggoda Kiba? "Sentuh aku, Kiba. Aku milikmu."

Sakura mencoba mengumpulkan _cakra_ ke tangannya, mencoba meninju seperti biasanya. Tapi tak ada sedikit pun _cakra_ yang berpindah. Ia sadar telah gila. Dibarengi remasan dan lumatan kasar Kiba, Sakura malah melenguh. Membakar Kiba yang benar-benar dikuasai napsu.

Ada yang tak beres, Sakura merasa tubuhnya lumpuh. Tak bisa mengendalikan _cakra_ secuil pun.

Kiba memasukan dua jarinya tanpa ampun dalam kewanitaan Sakura. Gadis itu menjerit perih, harusnya ia bisa mendorong Kiba yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya. Tapi tubuhnya tak melakukan apa pun, bahkan kedua kakinya melebar saat Kiba memasukan tiga jarinya dan bergerak dengan kecepatan yang naik secara konstan.

"Ahh, ah, Kiba…" desah Sakura menatap pemuda yang sedang balik menatapnya berhasrat. Kiba membalasnya dengan gerakan tangan cepat. Pemuda itu menyeringai, segera mencabut dan menggantikannya dengan miliknya sendiri yang sudah keras. Jeritan pedih Sakura terdengar.

Kiba menggeleng menggurung Sakura dalam kedua tangannya. Ini bukan dirinya. Bukan. Bukan. Bukan. Tapi mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata diluar nalar dalam kesadarannya, "Ah… Sakura. Kau mencanduiku."

"Ohh!" Sakura membalas dengan erangan sakit. Tapi tubuh Kiba justru bergerak. Membiarkan darah mengalir dari milik Sakura karena gerakan tarik dorong Kiba tanpa pemanasan lebih lanjut. Kiba lihat, Sakura menangis.

"Sakit, Kiba…"

"A-aku tidak bisa berhenti. Hmf…"

Sakura menjerit lagi saat Kiba bergerak lebih kejam. Pemuda itu tak jarang menggeleng, seakan mengusir setan yang merasukinya. Tapi nyatanya, itu memang dirinya yang entah mengapa tak bisa ia kendalikan.

"Kiba! Kiba!"

Suara Sakura yang jarang didengarnya itu begitu memanjakannya, ia menatap Sakura yang berada di bawahnya berlama-lama. Terus bergerak. Menghentak-hentak. "Sakura… kau hangat…"

"Uh…"

Melihat gadis dalam kurungannya menggeliat klimaks, Kiba merasa semakin terusik. Ia bergerak liar kini, dan herannya Sakura seperti tidak kapok.

"Ah, Kiba! Terus," erangan manja gadis itu meluncur terus menerus. Padahal Sakura merasakan perih dan sakit pada kewanitaannya. Tapi melihat sepasang iris tajam cokelat menatapnya penuh hasrat membuatnya tertunduk.

Membuat Sakura memiliki keinginan besar untuk memuaskan pemuda yang terus bergerak mendominasinya. Kiba memendamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura, gigi taringnya lagi-lagi menancap dengan tubuh bergetar dan menekan pinggulnya rapat pada Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat saat Kiba mendorongnya lebih, air matanya mengalir seiring cairan kental nan panas memenuhi rahimnya. Longlongan kenikmatan mereka berdua terdengar menggema di sepanjang hutan dasar tebing.

Lamat-lamat, seiring desah napas tersengal mereka. Kesadaran keduanya mulai kembali. Kewarasan mereka kini hadir bagai mengejek keduanya. Sakura mengigit bibirnya. Air matanya makin banjir menderas, isakan tangis penyesalan kini mendatanginya.

Begitu pula Kiba, mendapati kesadarannya, ia cukup _shock_ dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada gadis yang bahkan tak terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Maaf," Kiba bangkit dan mencabut dirinya seraya mengambil cepat pakaian mereka yang dilemparnya sembarangan. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi," ucapnya menyesal, "Kau mungkin tak percaya, Sakura. Aku pun sama."

Kejadian barusan seolah melegakan Kiba, ia merasa tidak lagi bernafsu segila sebelumnya setelah melampiaskan diri pada Sakura. Gadis itu manangis mencengkram bajunya yang belum dipakai. Kiba tahu, baju itu robek karenanya. Maka ia putuskan untuk memakaikan Sakura baju abu-abunya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot," Sakura menepis, "Kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau mau. Pulanglah. Aku juga akan meneruskan apa yang akan kulakukan."

Pemuda yang hampir delapan belas tahun itu bangkit setelah berpakaian dengan lengkap. Ia labil, selayaknya remaja seusia dirinya. Ia merasa bersalah, tapi ia juga tidak mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Perasaannya bimbang, saat ia berjalan menjauhi dan meninggalkan Sakura di sana. Ia tahu, Sakura akan bunuh diri. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, memegangi dadanya yang kesakitan. Tapi ini gila! Pasti ada yang _ghaib_ di sana.

Perasaan aneh ini pasti hanya sementara karena muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Pasti setelah menjauhi area tersebut, perasaan ini hilang dan kembali normal. Kiba terus berjalan dengan ling-lung. Ternyata ia salah, semakin jauh ia melangkah semakin gelisah tak tertahankan melandanya.

Langkahnya berhenti dengan tangan mengepal. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menghirup napas sambil memejamkan mata. Sial, aroma manis gadis itu menipis, membuat Kiba merasa marah dan ingin menghirup lebih. Dengan debaran jantung yang mulai kacau, Kiba membalikkan tubuhnya kembali ke tempat di mana tadi ia meninggalkan Sakura.

Sementara Sakura di sana berjalan tertatih-tatih, keadaannya begitu sengsara sepeninggalan raga Kiba beberapa saat yang lalu. Gadis itu sewajarnya putus asa, ditinggal Sasuke menikah, kini ternodai oleh pemuda yang bahkan tidak terlalu akrab dengannya, Kiba.

Gadis itu kembali memanjat, melompat cepat tak peduli selakangannya semakin berdarah karena tindakannya. Bajunya telah robek pun ia kenakan, memperlihatkan kulit bahunya yang putih bersih. Di ujung tebing, gadis itu kembali merentangkan tangannya dan memejamkan mata.

"Sakura."

Suara itu, Sakura tidak menghiraukannya.

"Sakura!"

Pejaman mata Sakura terbuka, tanpa menoleh ke belakang ia sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kemari, Sakura."

Suara berat itu dengan mudahnya mendominasi akal Sakura. Gadis itu membalikkan badan dan melangkahkan kaki ketika Kiba mengayunkan telapak tangan seperti mengundangnya datang.

Jantung Sakura berdebar-debar, kaki-kakinya melangkah karena dirinya telah terlena oleh pemuda itu. Apa yang spesial? Tidak ada. Sakura sadar, hanya satu alasan mengapa ia bisa merasa begitu bahagia saat Kiba membungkusnya dengan baju abu-abu laki-laki itu:

Sakura pun berhasrat untuk terus dikuasai oleh Kiba. Rasanya mendebarkan saat tubuh tegap pemuda itu mendominasinya seperti tadi.

"Sakura," Kiba kembali memendam hidungnya di leher gadis yang dipeluknya erat. Sakura bisa merasakan bagaimana hidung mancung pemuda itu menghirup kasar seperti kehausan. "Sakura, kau harus menjadi milikku."

Mereka bertatapan dengan posisi kedua tangan Kiba melingkari tubuh Sakura. Sakura tidak bisa berkata-kata, membuat Kiba kembali berucap, "Dengar, kau membuatku candu. Aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh. Jantungku seperti remuk saat aroma tubuhmu tidak bisa kuhirup."

Aroma dan suhu panas tubuh Kiba pun sejujurnya mulai menjadi candu Sakura. Ia suka Kiba mendekapnya. Ia senang Kiba tidak melepaskan justru mendesak lebih erat. Bibir Sakura terbuka, "Semuanya begitu tiba-tiba." Ia menghela napas dengan iris hijau yang bergerak menatap iris tajam Kiba bergantian, "Aku tidak mengerti dan aku takut."

"Aku juga," Kiba menyela, "Aku sama ketakutannya denganmu. Meski aku tak memahami rasa takut ini. Tapi kurasa, yang kita rasakan adalah sama." Jantung Kiba berdetak kencang saat mengatakannya. Baik ia mau pun Sakura bisa merasakan itu. "Aku tidak mau mendengar penolakanmu Sakura. Aku juga tidak memintamu. Aku memaksa."

Sakura tersenyum, "Kalau begitu paksalah aku. Karena aku pun tidak bisa menolak kemauanmu."

.

.

"Ya, Tuhan!" Hana menjatuhkan baskom berisi sayurannya ketika melihat wajah adiknya babak belur. "Kiba! Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya panik dan memboyong Kiba ke dalam, kemudian meneriaki ibunya untuk datang.

Tsume keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri anaknya yang sedang meringis sakit karena sudut bibirnya robek. "Aku dihajar paman Kizashi, Bu." Ucap Kiba.

"Haruno Kizashi maksudmu?"

Kiba mengangguk. Tsume terlihat marah, "Haruno Kizashi hanyalah warga sipil biasa! Kau seoarang _chuunin_, mengapa tidak kau hajar balik, hah?!"

"Tidak, Bu. Tentu saja aku bisa dengan mudah melindungi diriku sendiri atau setidaknya menghindar." Kiba mendesis sebentar merasakan perih di sudut bibirnya, "Aku memulangkan anaknya dalam gendonganku dalam keadaan memakai bajuku dan selakangan berdarah."

Hana yang baru saja kembali sehabis mencuci tangan kini ikut melotot bersama Tsume, sang ibu. "Memangnya apa yang kaulakukan kepada Sakura, hah?" tanya Hana galak kini sambil memancarkan _cakra_ penyembuh di luka-luka lebam wajah Kiba.

Sepasang mata tajam Kiba terlihat bingung menjelaskan. "Bu, aku merasa aneh. Tadi aku mencium aroma kuat yang memabukan. Ketika aku mencari sumbernya, aku melihat Sakura yang sudah siap-siap terjun dari atas tebing—"

"Apa?" Tsume dan Hana bersamaan.

"—ya, ia akan bunuh diri dan beruntung aku sempat menyelamatkannya."

"Lalu?" kali ini Tsume memasang wajah tak sabar. Sementara Hana sempat saling tatap dengan Ibunya itu.

"Saat aku berhasil menangkap tubuhnya, aroma itu semakin ekstrim menyita kesadaranku. Dan ketika aku melihat kedua matanya pula, detak jantungku mengacau. Ada perasaan aneh yang memanjakan sekaligus menyiksaku. Aku tidak tahu apa—"

Tsume dan Hana kembali bertukar pandang.

"—dan aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan sampai terus mengendus tubuhnya bahkan mencium bibirnya." Kiba menunduk, wajahnya agak merah dan kini menepis halus tangan Hana yang sedari tadi menyembuhkan lukanya. "Aku juga menggigitnya, sepertinya _cakra_-ku lolos tembus ke dalam tubuhnya lewat gigi taringku yang menancap di lehernya."

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Tsume pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Sementara Kiba melanjutkan, "Dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku yang tiba-tiba menginginkan tubuhnya. Aku… menodainya detik itu juga—"

"—Gila!" Komentar Hana menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kiba menjambak rambut cokelatnya pelan, sambil tertunduk, "Aku tidak bisa berhenti, Bu! Maafkan aku!" pemuda itu mulai terdengar depresi. "Aku kehilangan pengendalian diriku sendiri. Aku takut, Bu."

Kini Kiba dipeluk oleh sang Ibu yang memasang raut wajah tak percaya menyadari sesuatu sejak anaknya menjelaskan. "Aku takut kalau Sakura tidak menjadi milikku. Jantungku terasa akan hancur, dadaku panas. Aku memintanya untuk menjadi milikku tadi, dia menerimaku. Aku bahagia—tapi aku tidak yakin aku mencintainya."

Suara pemuda itu kian rapuh dalam pelukan Ibunya. Tsume yang biasanya galak itu kini melembut mengelus rambut cokelat Kiba yang masih tidak tenang, "Maafkan aku, Bu. Ibu boleh menghajarku seperti paman Kizashi. Tapi tolong biarkan aku mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang sudah terjadi. Maafkan aku. Maaf—"

"—tenanglah, anak bodoh." Tsume mengelus punggung anaknya itu. Tak dipungkiri kalau jantungnya sendiri sudah terpacu dan cukup _shock_ mendengarnya. "Berapa usia Sakura?"

"Mengapa Ibu menanyakan itu?" Kiba protes, "Aku semakin merasa bersalah karena hari ini hari ulang tahunnya yang ke tujug belas—"

"Ya, Tuhan!" Tsume dan Hana lagi-lagi bersamaan.

"Tidak mungkin!" Tsume menggeleng sementara Hana terlihat begitu _shock_.

Kiba mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerutkan alis menatap wajah tidak percaya kakak dan ibunya itu.

"Ibu… apa kubilang." Hana bergumam, bertatapan dengan Ibunya. Tsume mengigit bibirnya, "Ini mustahil."

"Tapi sudah terjadi, Bu." Sahut Hana. Kiba merasa agak gemas tidak mengerti, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan sebenarnya?"

Tsume menghela napas, wanita bertato merah taring anjing—serupa dengan Kiba itu menatap lurus pada kedua mata anaknya, "Dengar Kiba, kau hampir delapan belas tahun. Kau sudah diharuskan menjadi dewasa—"

"—aku memang sudah dewasa."

"Dengarkan dulu!" gertak Tsume, "Dulu bukankah pernah kudongengi kalian berdua soal nenek moyang Inuzuka memiliki silsilah dengan _likan_."

"_Likan?_" Kiba membeo, "Maksudmu Ibu seperti _werewolf _yang ada di novel milik Kak Hana?"

Hana mengangguk, "Dulu kau tidak tertarik dengan dongeng tersebut. Kau tidak mendengarkan bagaimana Ibu menceritakannya dengan _detail_—"

"—apa hubungannya, sih?"

Hana mendengus agak sebal, Tsume menahannya untuk berbicara lebih lanjut. "Bawa saja Sakura ke sini, besok. Hana, pergilah ke kediaman para tetua Inuzuka untuk memberikan kabar ini."

Hana tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk patuh lalu berpamitan pergi bersama ketiga _partner_ anjingnya. Kiba semakin tak mengerti, menatap penasaran Ibunya yang kini menaruh buku tua tebal di atas meja. Buku yang sampulnya hampir robek, bahkan kertasnya sudah menguning dengan aroma yang begitu berumur.

"Dahulu kala, sebelum tercipta marga Inuzuka. Komplotan _shinobi_ kita ber-_partner_ dengan serigala—bukan anjing seperti sekarang. Namun dikarenakan banyak anggota yang berbuat kejahatan—menyalah gunakan kekuatan. Kelompok kita dikutuk, seperti Uchiha beberapa dekade silam.

Kita yang tersisa, sudah terbiasa ber-_partner_ dengan binatang pun memutuskan untuk ber-_partner_ dengan anjing. Karena anjing adalah sahabat manusia. Mereka setia dan mencintai _partner_-nya—tidak seperti serigala yang terus haus darah dan kekuatan—obsesi kemangangan. Lantas membentuk sebuah klan yang kita beri nama Inuzuka, yang berarti 'rumah anjing'.

Dulu, kelompok tak bernama kita memiliki _insting_ seliar binatang. Efek karena hidup dengan liar di hutan. Dan yang kau alami hari ini adalah apa yang sering dialami mendiang kakek moyang kita terdahulu." Jelas Tsume panjang lebar.

"Aku masih tak mengerti. Apa maksudnya? Memangnya yang aku alami sering dialami bagaimana oleh generasi terdahulu?"

Tsume menghela napas, "_Likan_, _werewolf_ atau manusia separuh serigala yang dahulu menjadi _partner_ kelompok kita. Menularkan satu ciri yang ada dalam diri mereka kepada kita-kita yang manusia."

"—aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Bu."

"—dengarkanlah hingga aku tuntas!" Tsume kembali menghela napas kecil, suaranya tetap tegas seperti ia yang biasanya, "Apa yang ditularkannya adalah naluri seorang pemimpin besar tapi… naluri itu lebih mirip seperti naluri hewan—"

Nampaknya Kiba mulai mendapatkan maksudnya, tapi ia lebih ingin mendengarkan ibunya sampai selesai.

"Dimana sosok besar dalam jiwamu akan bangkit setelah menemukan _mate-_mu."

"—_mate?_"

"Ya, pasangan. Pasangan yang sudah dilahirkan hanya untuk kau. Ditakdirkan untuk menjadi kekasih sehidup sematimu. Yang akan kau lindungi raga dan batinnya. Satu-satu-nya yang bisa mengendalikanmu, menenangkanmu kalau kau tidak terkontrol suatu saat nanti."

Wajah Kiba memanas, ingatannya telah disambangi wajah cantik Sakura yang menatapnya damba tadi siang. "Tapi, aku sudah bertemu Sakura sedari dulu, Bu. Mengapa baru sekarang?"

"—karena dia baru menginjak umur tujuh belas tahun hari ini. Ini semacam hukum alam, Kiba. Jika bangsa _likan _atau _werewolf_ bisa bersabar menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk 'menandai' _mate-_nya, tidak dengan kelompok kita yang ditularkan, kita manusia. Sesungguhnya hasrat manusia lebih kurang ajar dibanding segala hal. Seperti yang kau tahu, satu-satunya makhluk yang tak pernah puas adalah manusia."

Kiba masih diam, wajahnya masih panas, "Jadi tadi yang kualami adalah rasanya menemukan _mate_. Aku tidak terkendali…"

"Ya, itulah hukum alam yang Ibu maksud. _Mate_ seorang pemimpin besar manusia Inuzuka akan melepaskan aromanya selepas-lepasnya ketika sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun. Kalau _likan_ atau _werewolf_ akan mendapatkan tanda-tandanya melalui tatapan mata, tidak dengan Inuzuka. Inuzuka akan mengetahuinya lewat aroma, baru kontak mata—dan masa itu disebut _imprint_."

"—_imprint_?"

"Semacam istilah saat kau temukan belahan jiwamu saat kau menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Kalau seluruh _likan_ atau _warewolf_ dapat mengenalinya. Tidak dengan Inuzuka. Inuzuka yang dapat mengalami _imprint_ adalah seorang _Alpha_."

"_ Alpha_—pemimpin maksud Ibu?"

Tsume mengangguk, "_Shinobi_ terkuat yang dapat melindungi kelompoknya dan mutlak memiliki darah terpanas yang berarti kekuatannya bisa dikembangkan hingga tak terkira."

Kiba menahan napasnya.

"Kau tahu, Kiba. Sudah ratusan tahun Inuzuka dipimpin _shinobi_ biasa. Sekarang seorang _alpha_ telah ditemukan dan aku tak percaya _alpha_ itu lahir dari rahimku—"

Kiba masih tidak percaya akan kata-kata ibunya.

"—yang artinya, Inuzuka bekesempatan mejadi klan besar seperti dulu lagi. Klan yang akan dihormati dan disegani, klan yang akan memiliki desa besar untuk mereka sendiri." Tsume bergejolak masih tidak percaya, "Astaga, ternyata _alpha_ itu adalah anakku! Anakku yang bodoh dan ceroboh—"

Kiba menggeleng, hari ini dipenuhi kegilaan!

"Kita tinggal menunggu konfirmasi para tetua, besok kau harus membawa Sakura kemari—oh jangan khawatir anakku, aku akan berbincang dengan Mebuki dan Kizashi nanti malam!"


	2. Aroma

03-29-13

**A/N**: Terima kasih untuk Andromeda no Rei yang ngasih tau, kalau ada fanfict macam ini di FNE *menjerit histeris* dapet linknya, judulnya Aka Zukin, baca summarynya aaaaaaaaa ceritanya seksi banget krn udah ada yang begini (malah udah pasaran di FNE *pundung*) _author_ langsung batal bikin versi _english_-nya dan langsung kerjain chapter dua ini aja. Sebenarnya _author_ bikin _fict_ ini agak terobsesi _mirror-_in Jacob x Bella (disamping lagi tergila-gilanya sama Kiba). Nggak nyangka di FNE banyak yang lebih seksi *histeris sambil ngetik cepet-cepet biar bisa baca*

.

.

**Soulmate**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. _Imprint-thing_ milik Stephani Meyer. Hermione milik J. K. Rowling. KibaSaku (di fict ini) milik satu sama lain :)

**Chapter II**: _Aroma_

.

.

"Hana, dia baik-baik saja."

"Sebagai Ibunya, masa' ibu tidak khawatir?" Hana memprotes, setelah memberi makanan tiga anjingnya yang kini sedang bermalas-malasan di lantai kediaman Inuzuka. Tsume mendengus, mengelus anjing besar berbulu hitam, "Kuromaru, kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Anjing bernama Kuromaru itu mengelus tangan majikannya dengan ubun-ubun, lalu pergi melewati Akamaru yang sedang beristirahat di atas sofa. "Dia sudah tujug belas tahun, Bu." Hana kembali memperingatkan. Tsume menoleh, "Lantas kenapa? Kiba bahkan empat bulan lagi berumur delapan belas tahun."

Mendengar jawaban santai Ibunya, tak membuat Hana puas. Wanita berumur dua puluh dua tahun itu meninggalkan ketiga anjingnya di lantai terus mengikuti ibunya ke dapur, "Masalahnya, Bu. Kiba memiliki tanda-tandanya."

Ibunya berhenti sebentar sembari memakai apron bersiap di depan kompor, "Hana, aku ibunya—"

"—aku kakaknya!"

Tsume terkejut sebentar, namun dihadiahinya sang anak sebuah kekehan geli. "Hana, keluarga Inuzuka sudah lepas dari _likan –duh,_ berhenti bersikap konyol hanya karena pernah ku-dongengi legenda itu."

"Tapi Inuzuka masih punya hubungannya," Hana masih berkata, sementara ibunya santai memasak sup. "Aku membaca semuanya yang ada dalam buku tua itu. Aku hafal, Bu. Dan aku melihat semuanya ada dalam diri Kiba."

Masih tak digubris oleh ibunya, Tsume, Hana terus berkelakar walau sudah disodori sebaskom lobak untuk dicuci dan dipotong-potong dari ibunya. "Makanya aku mencatatat semua tanggal lahir gadis seangkatannya. Dan hari ini adalah tujuh belas tahunnya Haruno Sakura."

Tsume terkekeh geli sambil mengibas-ngibas kembang kol di atas pencuci, "Kau juga histeris saat ulang tahun Hyuuga Hinata yang kau sebut wanginya sangat menawan."

"—aroma Sakura juga sama." Hana menyela. Ibunya tak mau kalah, "Yamakana Ino juga sama. Tapi lihat, Kiba baik-baik saja, tuh." Tsume mendapati bibir anaknya terbuka ingin menyela, tapi buru-buru diselaknya, "Sudahlah, Hana. Kau berpikir begitu hanya karena masih mengagumi legenda tersebut. Inuzuka yang sekarang adalah klan anjing. Sampai kapan pun begitu.

Kalau masih ada yang namanya darah terpanas di garis Inuzuka, pasti klan ini menjadi klan utama di desa—atau setidaknya memiliki desa sendiri yang besar." Terang Tsume memasukan kembang kol dan lobak yang telah dipotong-potong dari Hana ke dalam panci. Tangannya mengaduk sebentar dengan centong kemudian menutup untuk menunggu mendidih.

"Dulu, waktu aku pertama kali membacanya. Aku juga sangat berharap kalau ayahmu meng-_imprint_-ku." Tsume terkekeh geli, "Ah, tapi dasar aku gadis yang bodoh. Mana ada yang begitu di jaman seperti ini. Sudah ratusan tahun berlalu, legenda itu mustahil bangkit."

Hana diam sebentar, disadarinya memang ia agak kekanakan. Setelah membaca buku cerita legenda tentang garis darah melintang bersimpangan antara Inuzuka dan legenda _likan_, ia mendadak menjadi seorang karbitan. Ia memerhatikan tanda-tanda seorang _Alpha_ di setiap anggota klannya. Tak terkecuali adiknya sendiri, Kiba.

Mulanya Hana memerhatikan setiap anggota laki-laki di atas tujuh belas tahun dalam klannya itu, karena berharap ada pemuda Inuzuka yang meng-_imprint-_nya. Akan menjadi sangat romantis bukan, kalau dihasrati seorang _Alpha_? Tapi yang ada justru Hana merasa menemukan tanda-tanda seoarng _Alpha_ di dalam diri Kiba.

"Tanda-tanda yang bagaimana, sih, memangnya?" Tsume bersuara setelah melihat Hana melamun seperti enggan percaya. Wanita berumur kepala empat itu kembali bertanya, "Memangnya, di buku tersebut, ciri-ciri seperti apa yang dijabarkan, hm?"

Hana mengecilkan suara, "Ya, hanya struktur keluarga. Hampir setiap _Alpha_ mempunyai kakak atau adik perempuan yang peka akan segalanya—ehm, bukan maksudku untuk narsistik. Tapi…" suara Hana terpotong Tsume yang kini tergelak geli melihat wajah anak wanitanya.

"Hana, Hana." Diredamnya tawa, Tsume kembali berucap, "Kau sudah dua puluh dua tahun. Percaya dengan legenda yang sudah menjadi dongengan anak sebelum tidur? Dan kau peka dari mananya? Memang Ibu akui, penciuaman, pendengaran, instingmu dan anjing-anjingmu lebih tajam dan super berbahaya tajamnya dari yang lain di rumah ini."

Hanya tersenyum mengamini, namun Tsume segera menghapus senyuman itu, "Tapi untuk merasakan perasaan seorang _chuunin_ penjaga gerbang saja tidak tahu. Apanya yang peka?" ibunya tersenyum menggoda. Wajah Hana memerah, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ibu…!"

Tsume kembali tergelak mendapati wajah merah anaknya ketika disinggung soal Izumo, penjaga gerbang Konoha yang sudah diduganya menyukai Hana. Tapi Hana tak kunjung merespon—atau pura-pura tidak tahu? "Apa sih, yang Ibu bicarakan. Huh." Hana memberengut, membuatnya melupakan sedikit pikirannya yang masih dipengaruhi buku legenda klannya.

Menghela napas, Hana kembali bersuara, "Yah mungkin Ibu benar. Itu hanya legenda."

"Nah, kalau begitu segera ambil sayuran di teras depan," Tsume menyodorkan baskom kosong, "Ibu lupa membawanya ke dalam, tadi Kuromaru keburu minta diberi makanan."

"Untuk apa? Memangnya kurang?" tanya Hana melirik panci berisi sup itu. Tsume hanya menambahkan bumbu ke dalamnya tanpa memandang ke anaknya, "Yang ini untuk bawaanku ke tempat para tetua—"

"—tumben Ibu ke sana?"

"Ya hanya ingin saja, memangnya tidak boleh mengunjungi yang tua?"

Hana mengangkat bahu dan keluar membawa baskom kosong yang tadi diberikan ibunya. Sementara Tsume, bersandar pada konter di samping kompor memandang ke jendela dapur yang menampilkan kebun belakang.

Wanita itu menghela napas, mengingat-ingat apa yang Hana katakan padanya. Mulanya ia tidak terlalu pikirkan, tapi ada bagian dalam dirinya yang terdalam mengiyakan semua perkataan Hana. Tsume tahu siapa yang Hana maksud—Sakura, ia memang pernah sekali mengendus aroma gadis itu.

Aromanya sesegar dan semanis namanya. Sakura. Haruno Sakura yang berarti padang musim semi sakura. Wangi. Tsume jadi was-was seperti ini setelah diberi tahu kalau hari ini ulang tahun gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut. Mana Kiba belum juga pulang dari perginya entah kemana.

Anak bungsunya itu memang agak terpuruk akhir-akhir ini karena Akamaru terluka dan sakit setelah melewati misi _rank-S_ perdana mereka. Menghela napas lagi, Tsume menggeleng dan terkekeh kecil. Bodohnya, mana mungkin, Kiba, anaknya, adalah seorang _alpha_.

Anak bodoh tak bisa diam itu? Tsume terkekeh geli. Bahkan Kiba adalah anak ceroboh dan kerjanya hanya bermain saja dengan Akamaru—sering enggan diajak berpikir soal klan atau masalah internal yang ada dalam klannya. Masa yang seperti itu seorang _Alpha_? Yang benar saja. Tsume kini tertawa dalam hatinya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia yang baru saja mematikan kompor karena isi pancinya sudah mendidih dan wangi—dikejutkan dengan teriakan Hana. Tsume segera keluar dapur dan membuka mata lebih lebar saat menemukan anaknya babak belur.

"Kiba apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hana panik memboyong adiknya ke dalam. Tak menjawab, Kiba melihat ke arah ibunya yang memberikan tatapan yang sama.

"Aku dihajar paman Kizashi Bu."

"Haruno Kizashi maksudmu?"

Kiba mengangguk. Tsume terlihat marah, "Haruno Kizashi hanyalah warga sipil biasa! Kau seoarang chuunin, mengapa tidak kau hajar balik, hah?!"

"Tidak, Bu. Tentu saja aku bisa dengan mudah melindungi diriku sendiri atau setidaknya menghindar." Kiba mendesis sebentar merasakan perih di sudut bibirnya, "Aku memulangkan anaknya dalam gendonganku dalam keadaan memakai bajuku dan selakangan berdarah."

Hana yang baru saja kembali sehabis mencuci tangan kini ikut melotot bersama Tsume, sang ibu. "Memangnya apa yang kaulakukan kepada Sakura, hah?" tanya Hana galak kini sambil memancarkan cakra penyembuh di luka-luka lebam wajah Kiba.

Sepasang mata tajam Kiba terlihat bingung menjelaskan. "Bu, aku merasa aneh. Tadi aku mencium aroma kuat yang memabukan. Ketika aku mencari sumbernya, aku melihat Sakura yang sudah siap-siap terjun dari atas tebing—"

"Apa?" Tsume dan Hana bersamaan.

—dan penjelasan berikutnya, membuat Tsume kembali percaya pada mitologi generasi terdahulunya, yang sempat Hana bahas habis-habisan hari ini padanya.

.

.

Suara pecahan beling disusul teriakan marah memekakkan telinga. Pria paruh baya yang rambutnya _pink_ gelap berbentuk bintang itu memasang wajah merah nan garang. "Ayah, tenanglah!" istinya yang berambut pirang gelap itu menenangkan.

Haruno Kizashi masih ingat gambaran putrinya dipulangkan oleh pemuda dari klan anjing dalam keadaan yang—"Kurang ajar! Harusnya kau dan Sakura biarkan aku membunuhnya tadi!" geramnya angker. Bagaimana tidak marah? Putri satu-satunya yang ia banggakan itu telah dinodai, dan pemuda berambut cokelat tadi mengembalikannya dengan santai?

"Ayah, setidaknya Kiba minta maaf dan diam saja saat kau hajar habis-habisan." Mebuki, isterinya, kembali menenangkan lewat kata-kata, "Dia terlihat amat menyesal. Aku juga sempat kesal, tapi dia bersungguh-sungguh meminta maaf. Kurasa ia akan bertanggung jawab kalau Sakura—"

"—jangan kau berani meneruskan terkaan mengerikanmu itu, Bu." Desis tajam sang suami, "Aku tidak bisa bayangkan puteriku yang masih belia mengan—" Kizashi menggeram sebentar, "Hancur sudah hidupku. Masa depan puteriku."

Sakura hanya berbaring dalam kamarnya sambil mendengarkan keributan di luar.

"Dialah kebanggaan keluarga kecil kita, Bu. Dia adalah yang tercantik, Naruto sang pahlawan dan Lee sang Monster Biru Konoha mengejar-ngejarnya. Apa yanga akan terjadi jika kedua pria hebat itu mengetahuinya?"

Mebuki memutar bola mata, "Ayolah, kau sudah tahu kalau Naruto menjalin hubungan dengan _hairess_ Hyuuga—"

"—itu karena putri kita yang cantik masih berharap pada si penjahat Uchiha! Aku kalau jadi laki-laki juga tidak mau terpaku. Apa lagi menjadi orang hebat."

"Kalau begitu, untung kau bukan _shinobi_—oh tak terbayangkan jika iya, kau pasti menikahi wanita-wanita lain selalin aku."

"Bicara apa kau? Kau kan tahu yang kukejar-kejar hanya dirimu seorang."

Dan yang menjadi kelanjutannya hanyalah dialog roman picisan sepasang Haruno itu sambil bersih-bersih pecahan beling berdua.

Sakura menghela napas datar menatap langit-langit di dalam kamarnya yang ia kunci rapat. Masih berbekas jelas dalam ingatannya, kejadian demi kejadian yang ia alami hari ini. Tangannya meraba lehernya sendiri, ia yakin harusnya ada luka mengingat begitu tajam dan menyakitkannya taring Kiba yang menancap tadi.

Tapi tidak ada, hanya rasa sakit berbekas sedikit jika disentuhnya. Sakura menggelinjang mendadak mengingat bagaimana semua perlakuan Kiba yang menghirup kasar bibirnya dan lehernya tadi. Ia sudah berganti baju yang layak—dan sudah membersihkan diri. Selakangannya yang sakit sudah lebih baik saat dikompres sedikit air hangat dan _cakra_ penyembuh yang ia alirkan ke arah kemaluannya sekarang.

Wajah Sakura memerah.

_Cakra_-nya yang kurang ajar ini baru kembali. Mengapa tidak tadi-tadi? Mengapa baru bisa digunakan sekarang? Ah, ia juga tahu kalau ia tidak benar-benar ingin menghajar Kiba kalau pun bisa. Aduh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Mungkinkah Kiba menggunakan sihir atau semacamnya? Seperti yang ada di buku cerita fiksi sihir yang ia pinjam dari Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya? Dimana di dalamnya ada seorang tokoh perempuan dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja bisa menjadi seorang penyihir hebat? Ah—Sakura menggeleng dengan pikirannya yang melenceng.

Sakura kerap kali menemukan dirinya narsistik kalau mengingat tokoh utama perempuan buku itu sama seperti dirinya. Karena ia bukan dari keluarga ninja, tapi bisa menjadi seorang _kunoichi_ medis bahkan terhebat setelah Tsunade dan Shizune di Negara Hi.

Tapi bedanya, ia tak seberuntung tokoh utama perempuan dalam buku tersebut yang akhirnya menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri yang mencintainya. Mendadak teringat Naruto yang kini ia ketahui sedang dekat-dekatnya dengan Hinata.

Kenyataannya sekarang ia telah ternoda—masa depannya sebagai seorang gadis telah hancur. Namun ia tidak terlalu menyesal. Sama sekali tidak takut atau kecewa pada hidupnya. Ia merasa biasa saja. Kenapa? Apa ia sudah mati rasa karena Sasuke akhirnya menikah dengan Karin?

Ha ha ha. Sakura tertawa dalam hati sekarang. Pasti ia sudah mati rasa! Masa' tidak ada rasa sakit lagi dalam rongga dadanya ketika mengingat cinta pertamanya itu. Ia merasa biasa-biasa saja. Seperti sudah masa bodoh Sasuke dengan siapa.

Aneh.

Ini benar-benar aneh.

Tapi Sakura bersyukur kalau memang ia mengalami apa yang disebut mati rasa.

.

.

Mebuki tersenyum mempersilakan gadis pirang cantik tersenyum ramah padanya. "Silakan masuk, Ino."

"Ano, Bi. Apa Sakura sedang ada di dalam?"

Mebuki diam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. Takut-takut kalau Ino sampai tahu sahabatnya sudah diapa-apakan oleh seorang pemuda. "Ya, sedang tidak enak badan."

"Begitu…" Ino meremas sedikit kertas di tangannya, bernapas lega karena sempat menduga Sakura mungkin bunuh diri setelah ia tak menemukan Sakura di mana pun tadi. "Boleh aku menjenguknya?"

Sebenarnya Mebuki senang jika Ino masuk ke kamar Sakura. Itu berarti anaknya punya teman bicara, tapi—"Aku akan menanyakan padanya dulu, silakan duduk." Perintahnya halus sambil tersenyum.

Ino menahan, "Maaf, Bibi. Tolong ijinkan aku langsung masuk—"

"Ino, sebenarnya Sakura sedang berada dalam masalah yang cukup sulit. Aku harus menanyakan kesediannya untuk bertemu seseorang terlebih dahulu."

Ino membelalakan mata, "Jadi Bibi sudah tahu?"

Kini Mebuki yang membelalakan mata, "Jangan bilang kau sudah tahu."—kalau anakku sudah ternoda? Mebuki tak mungkin melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya? Kau ada di sana?"

Ino segera mengangguk dan menatap kertas yang hampir lecek itu. "Ini," sodornya pada Mebuki. "Undangan pernikahan Sasuke dan Karin. Dia pasti sangat terpukul hingga lari begitu saja dariku. Aku mencarinya seharian dan untunglah kalau ia sudah pulang—"

Mebuki mengerutkan alis, menatap kertas tersebut. Dadanya sedikit sesak. Jadi, puterinya habis patah hati, lalu dinodai oleh pemuda lain? Mebuki terpuruk merosot. Sebagai wanita, ia tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya. Ditinggal menikah pria yang dicintainya, dan dinodai oleh rekan seangkatannya sendiri—pasti rasanya ingin bunuh diri.

Sementara Ino mengira merosotnya Mebuki hanya karena berita Sasuke itu pun menghampiri dan meraih pundak wanita itu. Ino tidak tahu saja, betapa beratnya pikiran Mebuki saat ini.

.

.

Pintu terbuka, Ino dan Mebuki masuk mendapati Sakura yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela. Wajah gadis itu yang tadinya datar kini tersenyum manis dengan mata yang menyipit. "Ino… kau datang! Untunglah—aku malas keluar lho."

Mebuki dan Ino bertukar pandang. Mebuki sesak, masih ada jejak kesedihan dan guratan depresi di wajah putrinya itu. Tapi mengapa Sakura tersenyum manis seolah tidak terjadi apa pun?

Ino berlari memeluk Sakura erat. "Ah, kau merindukanku ya? Hihihi. Dasar, _piggy_!" Sakura balas memeluk, "Kita kan baru berpisah sebentar. Hmm, aku memang bikin cepat rindu ya…"

Kata-kata ceria Sakura sangat kontras dengan kesedihannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Ino tadi. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya sebegini ceria sementara guratan depresi di wajah itu masih ada? Ino memeluk Sakura erat. Semakin Sakura terkikik karena tingkahnya semakin sakit pula batin gadis pirang itu.

"Jidat, kumohon diamlah!" ketusnya dengan air mata yang lolos begitu saja, "—hiks. Jangan menyiksaku dengan melihatmu begini." Ino tahu bagaimana beratnya menjadi Sakura. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau sahabatnya akan seperti orang tidak waras yang murah tertawa seperti ini. Diketahuinya Sakura gadis yang kuat.

Tapi jika mengingat cerita Mebuki tentang Sakura yang juga habis mengalami kejadian naas karena Kiba membuat Ino semakin sesak. "Jidat! Berhenti tertawa seperti itu! Aku benci mendengarnya!"

Sakura melepas kasar pelukan Ino, wajah penuh tawanya kini digantikan dengan kerutan alis heran. "Kenapa kau menangis? Ada yang menyakitimu?" tanyanya emosi. "Atau kau masih tidak terima Shikamaru bersama Temari?—oh ayolah _pig_! Sai sang mantan ANBU _root_ menyukaimu! Mana lebih tampan pula. Sudah jangan menangis cengeng begitu. Akan kuhajar Sai kalau sampai tidak cepat-cepat membuatmu sembuh—"

"Diamlah," Ino bergumam cengeng dengan linangan air mata. Melihat wajah Sakura seperti baik-baik saja membuat Ino bertambah sakit. Ia lebih suka Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukannya. Ketimbang mendapati Sakura berwajah ceria dengan anehnya kini berputar-putar dan menjatuhkan diri secara sengaja di atas ranjang.

Ino malah terisak-isak menyaksikan sahabatnya, sementara Sakura menghela napas seraya berguling. "Kemarilah, Ino-ku sayang. Aku berjanji akan menyuruh si pengecut Sai untuk mendekatimu. Atau kau lebih suka aku membunuh Shikamaru untukmu? Apa pun untukmu, _my love_!"

Tak kuat, Ino pergi keluar dengan segera. Ia berpamitan dengan Mebuki terlebih dahulu. Dan meninggalkan kediaman kecil Haruno dengan Sakura yang melambaikan sapu tangan padanya seraya tersenyum manis, "Tenangkan dirimu, kembalilah besok dan katakan apa yang kau mau, aku akan menghapus air matamu, Ino-sayang!"

Ino menghapus air matanya, berjalan dengan cepat dan bertekat untuk berlutut pada Putri Tsunade agar mau menyembuhkan sahabatnya dengan segera.

.

.

Kiba berguling, mengendus-endus pakaiannya sendiri di atas ranjang seperti _vampire _mengendus darah. "Jangan kau berani mencuci ini, Kak Hana." Geramnya saat Hana mencoba menarik pakaian abu-abu tersebut. "Wangi Sakura masih ada."

Hana memandang aneh adiknya, ia memang sempat membaca buku tentang _werewolf_, _imprint-thing_ dan cara mereka mengendus aroma. Tapi rasa-rasanya yang di buku itu tidak sesinting Kiba yang sekarang terus berguling tak bisa diam di atas ranjang, tanpa baju karena baju abu-abunya terus-terusan ia hirup…

"Dasar gila!"

"—hah!"

Hana cukup kaget ketika baju abu-abu itu dilempar. Kiba yang masih telanjang dada bangkit untuk mengambil pakaiannya yang lain di lemari dan memakainya asal-asalan. "Aromanya semakin tipis, malah bauku dan bau Akamaru yang tersisia."

Hana terkekeh, "—aku tahu rasanya." Ucapnya seolah prihatin, "Kau yang jarang mandi tentu tidak sedap diendus—hei mau kemana!"

"Ke rumah Sakura!" teriaknya cuek melompat ke luar jendela tapi tak lama terdengar suara gonggongan galak beberapa anjing dan teriakan Kiba.

"ARGH! Ada apa, sih, dengan kalian?" teriak Kiba saat Kuromaru dan ketiga anjing Hana menggit baju dan celananya agar tak bisa pergi. Iris tajamnya melirik ke jendela kamarnya sendiri di mana tadi masih ada Hana. Benar saja, hana mengeluarkan diri dari sana dan menghampirinya sambil melipat tangan.

"Ibu melarangmu pergi, karena ia sedang ke rumah Sakura saat ini. Kalau kau datang kau hanya mengacau." Hana tersenyum mengejek, kini berucap sambil memperhatikan kukunya yang tak pernah dicat karena memang ia tomoy, "Aku akan membunuhmu kalau jadi ibu Sakura. Jadi lebih baik kau di sini saja—tunggu Ibu datang—heiiii!"

Hana berdecak kesal saat Kiba lolos begitu saja. Diliriknya Kuromaru dan ketiga anjingnya yang tertunduk merapatkan dagu di atas tanah, membuat Hana mengerutkan alis heran. Setelah Kiba benar-benar tidak terlihat dan aromanya juga tidak tercium, anjing-anjing tersebut baru berdiri tegak, angkuh seperti biasa—terutama Kuromaru.

Sial, bisa-bisa Kiba akan menggunakan aura _alpha_ dengan semena-mena pada anjing-anjing yang dilatih ganas ini. Omel Hana dalam hati melihat ketiga anjingnya bisa diperintah Kiba tanpa suara begitu saja—apalagi Kuromaru. Anjing hitam besar yang sebelah matanya ditutup seperti bajak laut itu adalah yang tergarang, mengapa bisa tertunduk pada manusia lain selain Tsume—_partner_-nya?

.

.

"Kiba… Kiba…"

Sakura bergumam-gumam menatap guling di atas ranjang dan tertawa memeluknya. Nama Sasuke sudah terhapus kepalanya yang kini hanya dipenuhi dengan Kiba, Kiba dan Kiba. "Kau sangat manis dan kau seksi." Ujarnya memeluk guling dengan gemas seakan ingin menghancurkannya.

"Aku ingin memakan hidung mancungmu yang telah nakal mengendus bibir dan leherku—" bisiknya seperti orang gila. Sukses membuat sang Ibu mengelus dada dengan sengsara di pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Wanita paruh baya itu segera menjauh berniat mencari tabib, dukun atau siapa pun yang bisa mengembalikan putrinya untuk waras.

Atau ikut bersama suaminya yang akan membunuh pemuda kurang ajar yang telah mengguna-gunai anaknya! Kiba pasti sudah mengincar anaknya. _Shinobi_ biasa-biasa saja itu mungkin tidak ingin bersaing dengan Lee atau Naruto. Begitu pikir Mebuki yang tidak sadar dirinya pun mulai berpikir tidak waras.

Namun Mebuki dikejutkan ketika baru saja membuka pintu, telah berdiri seorang wanita seumur dirinya memiliki tato taring anjing yang sangat tak asing di pipinya. "Mebuki-_san_, aku Tsume, ibunya Kiba." Dan rasanya entah mengapa Mebuki ingin menjambak rambut cokelat wanita itu saat ini juga. Apa lagi datang menyusul pula pemuda yang sedari tadi diincarnya untuk ia bunuh atau hajar sampai sekarat.

.

.

Tsume tersenyum tidak enak di ruang tamu pada Mebuki yang menatapnya galak. Ia tahu, Mebuki adalah wanita yang cukup pendiam tidak seperti Kizashi yang ekspresif. Makanya Tsume merasa jengit sedikit melihat wajah marah Mebuki yang terjudu pada ia dan anaknya yang sedang tak bisa diam di sebelahnya.

"Diam sedikit!" Tsume menjitak keras kepala anaknya. Kiba bersungut-sungut sementara hidungnya terus menggodanya untuk mendobrak pintu di sebelah sana. Pintu yang sedari tadi sudah ia ketahui titik sumber aroma Sakura berada.

Tsume tahu, Kiba sedang masa panas-panasnya paska meng-_imprint_. Bahkan terlihat anaknya seperti pemuda cacat mental yang sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil menghirup kasar seperti orang terkena _drugs_.

Mebuki yang melihatnya menatap sedikit jijik. Setahunya Kiba yang memulangkan Sakura tadi adalah Kiba yang sopan dan tampan, sabar pula dihajar Kizashi habis-habisan dan sempat berjanji untuk datang lagi menjenguk Sakura—yang langsung dihadiahi lemparan penggaruk kotoran babi oleh Kizashi.

Tapi Kiba yang sekarang Mebuki lihat adalah Kiba yang sangat aneh perilaku dan tatapan matanya. Tsume menyadari itu dan memegangi dahi sendiri—astaga, Kiba! Rasanya ia ingin mengutuk Hana di rumah karena tak becus menahan Kiba.

"B-boleh aku ke dalam, Bibi?"

Mebuki melotot.

"A-aku harus bertemu Sakura, sekarang…" ucapnya berat.

Tsume ingin mecakar kalau perlu mencabik lengan anaknya itu agar berhenti bertingkah yang membuatnya bertambah susah untuk _bernegosiasi_ pada sang calon besan. "Cepat kau pergi dari sini, bocah setan." Bisiknya mengancam pada Kiba karena sudah benar-benar kesal, "Masuklah dari jendela, sana cepat pergi!"

Mebuki tersentak saat tiba-tiba Kiba melompat dan keluar pintu tanpa permisi dan gerakan terlalu terburu-buru. Mata hijaunya kini beralih pada Tsume yang tersenyum padanya. "Jadi, begini… Mebuki-_san_…"

.

.

Sakura seperti sudah lelah, menatap bosan guling yang dijepit oleh kakinya, yang meniban tubuhnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku?" dipeluknya guling itu erat. "Aku tidak mengenali diriku sendiri. Aku haus ingin bertemu Kiba…"

"Sama."

Sakura tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara itu, wajahnya ia angkat dari pendaman guling dan mendapati Kiba menatapnya dengan aura berat. Iris tajam pemuda itu menatap tak suka pada guling yang berada dalam apitan kaki Sakura.

Ditariknya kasar dan dibuangnya ke luar jendela. "Tidak ada guling di kamarmu lagi. Berjanjilah!"

Sakura masih sibuk berpikir bagaimana bisa Kiba masuk lewat jendela tanpa suara? Tapi tubuhnya keburu diterjang Kiba sehingga ranjang sedikit membal. Sakura tertawa karena Kiba langsung mengendus-endus lehernya dan mengunci tubuhnya.

Mebuki dan Tsume yang di luar itu mendengar tawa Sakura. Tsume sempat terkejut karena sudah pasti itu ulah Kiba, diliriknya Mebuki yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengadu dan sedih, "Kau lihat? Andai kau tahu hancurnya aku melihat puteriku seperti tidak waras—"

Sementara di dalam kamar Sakura…

"Aku butuh sekarang."

"Kau gila, ha? Di luar ada Ibu kita berdua!" pekik Sakura berbisik saat Kiba sudah memposisikan dirinya berada dalam kedua tungkai kaki Sakura. Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai, menyadari bagian bawah mereka beruda sudah tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun, "Kau sudah kunci kan pintunya?"

Sakura mengangguk gelisah, "Tapi—ohhh!"

Kiba membungkam bibir tipis gadis beraroma manisnya sakura itu. Ia bergerak memompa dan membiarkan Sakura mengerang dalam mulutnya. Kiba memeluk erat gadis itu sambil memuaskan bagian keras tubuhnya dalam tubuh Sakura yang hangat dan sempit.

"Kiba… pelan-pelan, ugh! Masih sakit!" bisik Sakura merengek yang justru membuat Kiba semakin liar. Mereka saling berbisik-bisik ke telinga satu sama lain selagi mendesah dan mengerang.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat, sssh. Bersabarlah."

Benar saja, Sakura mencengkram bantalnya sendiri dan memejamkan mata saat Kiba bergerak menghentak-hentak sampai tubuhnya terdorong-dorong cepat. "Oohhh… Kiba…"

Dapat dirasakannya lagi-lagi bibir tipis pemuda itu menyapu lehernya, disusul gigi taringnya yang menggigit-gigit cukup keras namun tidak sampai menusuk seperti sebelumnya.

"Kibaaa. Uuugh…" Sakura menjepit pinggul Kiba dengan kedua pahanya. Pemuda itu tahu kekasihnya sudah mencapai puncak, ia dapat meraskan getaran tubuh Sakura dan adanya cairan hangat di dalam sana.

Salah satu tangan Kiba yang sejak tadi sudah menyesup ke baju Sakura itu kini meremas kencang. Sakura menggigit bibirnya karena Kiba bergerak liar. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tidak bisa berjalan—Saku. Kau sangat hangat—ahh…"

Pemuda berbadan tegap namun tak terlalu berisi itu memenuhi Sakura sembari menjilat-jilati bibir gadis itu dan disambut dengan adu lidah keduanya.

Ketukan pintu pun membuat keduanya menceraikan tubuh secara paksa dan tiba-tiba. "Sakura, keluarlah. Ibunya Kiba ingin bertemu…" suara Mebuki terdengar.

Melihat raut bingung Sakura, Kiba yang baru selesai menaikan resletingnya itu mengelus rambut Sakura sesaat. "Temuilah." Pemuda itu menunjukan senyum lembut—bukan cengiran Kiba yang biasanya. Entah mengapa membuat Sakura semakin merasa ditakhluki ninja anjing tersebut.

"Sebentar, Bu! Aku harus ke kamar kecil sebentar." Sahut Sakura bergegas ke kamar mandi diikuti Kiba. "Mau apa? Sudah keluarlah sebelum Ibuku menyadari kehadiranmu."

"Aku hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja," ucap pemuda itu terlihat khawatir, "Aku terlalu keras padamu tadi. Maaf."

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan miring sambil mengerutkan sebelah alisnya, "Kulihat kau begitu menikmatinya tadi. Kau bahkan tak mau dengarkan aku yang minta dipelankan sedikit."

"—ya, maaf." Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Setiap aku haus aromamu, aku butuh mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuhmu."

Kiba bisa melihat Sakura berona merah di kedua pipinya, "Ayolah jangan tunjukan wajah begitu aku jadi ingin memakanmu—"

"—mesum! Sudah sana keluar, Ibumu sudah menungguku." Sakura menutup kamar mandi dengan cepat mengabaikan wajahnya yang memang benar-benar panas. Kedua tangannya memegang baju bagian dadanya. Terus memegangi kedua pipinya. Tidak mungkin secepat ini, gumamnya dalam hati, tapi memang aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya—Ya Tuhan!

Bahkan ia sudah lupa kalau ia pernah mau bunuh diri sebelumnya hanya karena Sasuke.

.

.

Pagi ini Kizashi harus bersabar hati karena puterinya yang ia sayangi pergi bersama Kiba yang menjemputnya pagi-pagi buta. Pria paruh baya itu terus menghujami tatapan tak sukanya pada pemuda itu karena telah lancang melamar anaknya kemarin tanpa pemberitahuan lebih lanjut—

"Kau harus lulus _jounin_ terlebih dahulu sebelum berani menikahi puteriku." Geramnya yang langsung ditahan sang isteri. Mebuki berbisik, "Ayah, kau bahkan bukan _genin_."

"Biar saja! Sakura kan sudah, aku ingin suaminya lebih tinggi tingkatnya darinya."

"—aku dan Kiba masih lama menikahnya, Ayah." Potong Sakura kesal.

"Tidak, karena aku mengeluarkannya di dalam."

_Tuing._

_Shannaroooo!_

.

.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Ketika sadar dirinya dimana, Sakura menjadi kikuk sendiri. Dilihatnya distrik Inuzuka sudah di depan mata. Ini adalah kali pertama ia menginjakan kaki di sana. "Santai saja—" telapak tangan besar Kiba menggenggam tangannya lembut dan membawanya masuk.

Sakura menjadi tenang, Kiba membuatnya merasa begitu dilindungi walau dengan hanya sentuhan kecil. Pemuda yang agak jangkung itu memang tidak terlalu berisi, tapi tubuhnya cukup berotot dan tangannya terasa kekar setiap menyentuh Sakura.

Wajahnya memang tidak setampan Sasuke, bahkan kulitnya cokelat. Tapi taring Kiba membuat pemuda itu terlihat manis dan justru kulit cokelatnya menambah kesan _hot_ yang akhir-akhir ini mulai menyambangi khayalan Sakura yang mulai kotor.

"Jangan berpikir mesum, aromamu semakin kuat." Tegur Kiba santai, membuat jantung Sakura tersentak, "Kalau belum puas, bisa lanjutkan di rumahku. Simpan pikiran kotormu karena kau sudah mengundang teman-temanku."

Wajah Sakura memerah, dilihatnya beberapa pemuda penghuni distrik Inuzuka sedang menatapnya penuh minat. Sebagian besar dari mereka memiliki tato taring anjing seperti Kiba, mereka juga memiliki struktur dan warna kulit yang sama _hot_-nya dengan Kiba. Ada yang bersiul-siul menggoda, sebagian lagi ada yang sedikit menatap seperti tidak suka.

"Wow, kau membawa yang terpanas ke sini." Komentar salah satu pemuda mengendus-endus udara. "Sialan kau, Kiba. Dia sangat wangi."

"Berhenti menikmatinya atau kuhancurkan hidungmu!" gertak Kiba jengkel dan menarik Sakura cepat-cepat. Sakura merasa distrik Inuzuka begitu membuat adrenalinnya agak terpacu karena tatapan mata orang yang dilewatinya begitu berminat dengan hidung yang menegak.

Sampailah ia pada sebuah rumah sederhana model jepang seperti pada umumnya—lantai kayu dan pintu geser. Kiba langsung memboyongnya ke dalam dan memperkenalkannya pada para tetua Inuzuka di dalam.

Lagi-lagi Sakura merasa penghuni ruangan tersebut menegakan hidungnya, sampai salah satu pria tua berkomentar pelan, "Kekuatannya adalah aroma. Dia bisa menjadi istri seorang _alpha_ yang menakjubkan."

"—Tuhan! Dia sangat cantik dengan rambutnya yang indah. Kulitnya sebersih cahaya bulan dan bibirnya yang sewarna dengan bunga sakura. Matanya sebening batu _emerald_." Komentar wanita tua di seberang meja di mana Sakura dan Kiba duduk.

"Kau menemukan bidadari, Kiba—"

Sakura tidak menyangka kalau tetua Inuzuka akan sebegini putisinya. Ia bahkan masih mengingat bagaimana para tetua menyambutnya dengan terpukau, terpana dan tatapan senang atas kehadirannya tadi.

Di samping itu, perutnya bergejolak setiap satu dari mereka menyebut-nyebut '_istri Alpha_' padanya. Dilirknya Kiba hanya santai memakan kudapan sambil mengangguk-angguk bangga atas pujian para tetua untuk gadis di sebelahnya. Heh, itukah _Alpha_?

"—jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Kiba tersedak parah, ditolong dengan Sakura yang menyodorinya segelas air putih.

"Jika kuhitung tanggal lahir kalian, kalian memang berjodoh—" para tetua itu terus bicara dilatar belakangi suara Kiba yang masih terbatuk-batuk, "—dan hari baik untuk kalian menikah adalah bulan purnama pertama di musim semi."

Teganya Tsume dan Hana malah tersenyum tak menolong Kiba sama sekali.


	3. Alpha

04-19-13

**A/N**: buat yang bingung kenapa Kiba sama Saku yang seumuran disini kubuat beda setahun, ya karena pengen aja. Malahan aku pengennya Kiba sama Sakura beda lima tahun, tapi nggak mungkin mengingat aku pakai _setting_an canon. Nanti malah _maksa_. Chapter ini _special_ untuk dikdik717, karena _review_-nya dia sepemikiran dengan ideku. Seorang _alpha _seharusnya diuji ke_alpha_annya.

.

.

**Soulmate**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. _Imprint-thing and alpha-thing_ milik Stephani Meyer, tapi istilah tersebut sudah dimodifikasi di sini dengan kaca mata _khayalan_ _author_.

**Chapter III**: _Alpha_

.

.

"Puteri Tsunade, aku mohon!"

Tsunade tak habis pikir mengapa Ino memeluk kakinya sambil berlutut. Bersikeras memintanya agar ikut ke rumah Haruno Sakura.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Sakura adalah muridku yang kuat. Tegar. Dia sudah tidak secengeng dulu saat Sasuke pergi dari Konoha."

"Kumohon, Putri Tsunade! Akan kulakukan apa pun yang Anda pinta sebagai bayarannya. Aku rela tidak menerima honor untuk misiku selanjutnya. Aku mohon!"

Melihat kegigihan Ino serta raut sedihnya, Tsunade memasang wajah meluluh, "Oh… Sakura beruntung memiliki sahabat yang sayang padanya sepertimu. Baiklah, ayo antarkan aku ke rumahnya. Ingat. Misimu selanjutnya adalah geratis!"

Ino mengangguk dan berdiri senang, dihapusnya air hangat di sudut matanya. Mengiringi langkah Tsunade yang kini sedang menghitung keuntungan untuk berjudi jika honor Ino selanjutnya lumayan besar karena akan diberi misi kelas berat.

.

.

"Me-menikah?"

"Ada apa? Bukankah kau juga sudah melamar pasanganmu itu?"

Kiba terbungkam paska tersedak hebat dan tergagap membeokan kata yang diucapkan para tetua, menikah. Ia melirik gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya yang sedang kikuk dengan berwajah merah—sama seperti dirinya.

Pemuda Inuzuka itu yakin, ia memang mendadak tergila-gila dengan gadis di sampingnya. Nyaris gila hanya karena aroma tubuh gadisnya. Emosinya bahkan mejadi tidak stabil. Patah hatinya tempo hari mendadak hilang tak bersisa, tak berbekas. Yang ada hanya aroma, tubuh, dan napas Sakura yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan kewarasan.

Tapi jika untuk menikah…

"A-aku… belum siap," suara bergetar itu membuat Kiba menoleh lagi. Sakura, di sampingnya terlihat gelisah seraya meremas telapak tangan sendiri di atas pangkuan, di balik meja. Sakura tidak berani menatap ke seberang meja, ia hanya arahkan pandangan ke meja kayu di depannya sambil mengatur mulutnya untuk berkata-kata. "Aku rasa, kami belum s-siap."

"Bah, apa yang kau katakan?" suara berat tetua menimpali tidak suka.

"Tentu saja, kau akan siap, sayang." Suara lembut salah satu tetua menyambung.

"Kalian sudah melakukan kegiatan suami istri ketika Kiba _imprint_, dan kutebak tidak sekali saja."

Bahkan Kiba ikut tersentak mendengar perkataan tetua Inuzuka.

"Kalian harus meresmikan diri. Walau tanpa pernikahan kalian sebenarnya sudah terikat satu sama lain sekarang—tapi tetap saja. Kita hidup di tengah masyarakat banyak."

"Maaf," Tsume bersuara sedikit khawatir melihat beberapa tetua sedikit emosi, "Kiba dan Sakura akan siap saat hari itu tiba. Bulan purnama pertama di musim semi. Aku yang menjamin."

Hana mengangguk cepat, "Ya, mereka hanya terkejut saat ini. Beberapa hari lagi mereka pasti akan mulai mengerti."

"Baguslah."

.

.

"Mana?" tanya Tsunade jengah. Ino di sebelahnya hanya sedikit celingak-celinguk di depan kediaman Haruno. Siang hari itu cukup silau meski musim sudah memasuki pertengahan musim gugur. "Mungkin Bibi Mebuki sedang ke pasar. Suaminya pasti bekerja jam segini." Terka Ino membenahi poni panjangnya.

"Kau membuang waktuku, Ino."

"Mohon maaf, Nona Tsunade." Ino tertunduk menyesal, "Tapi harusnya Sakura pun di dalam."—tapi sedari tadi tidak ada jawaban dan Ino juga tidak merasakan _cakra_ Sakura di dalam rumah itu. Tsunade menghela napas dan menuruni undakan tangga turun yang tak lama segera disusul oleh Ino.

"Lain kali pastikan ia ada di tempat sebelum kau suruh aku ke mari."

"Mohon maaf, sekali lagi…"

Baru berjalan beberapa kaki menjauh dari kediaman Haruno, langkah Tsunade dan Ino tersendat saat ninja bermasker menghampirinya. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Hatake Kakashi disusul Gai dan murid-murid mereka. Naruto, Sai, Yamato, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino dan Hinata.

"Hai, cantik," Sai menyapa Ino dengan senyum manisnya. Ino sedikit memerah dan membuang wajahnya. Sai masih tersenyum penuh, "Mari ikut denganku." Aneh Ino hanya bergumam saat Sai menariknya mendekat, "Berhentilah mengangguku… memangnya mau kemana?"

"Ada apa ramai-ramai seperti ini?" tanya sang pemimpin desa Konoha ke lima, Tsunade.

"Nona Tsunade, jika berkenan, bisa ikut kami?" pinta Kakashi dilatar belakangi Naruto dan rekan seangkatan terlihat bersemangat. Kakashi menyipitkan mata tanda tersenyum, "Kantor Hokage dan beberapa berkas sudah Shizune jamin tadi, jaga-jaga kalau Anda memang tertarik untuk bergabung bersama kami."

"Hm?" Tsunade mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kemana?"

.

.

Hari sudah siang saat Sakura sedang sibuk dengan dua jarum besar dan gulungan wol berwarna putih di atas teras berlantai kayu. Di sebelahnya, seorang wanita tua sedang melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja mata keriputnya terus curi-curi pandang pekerjaan tangan Sakura. "Pintar, kau gadis yang mudah diajari… aku jadi senang…"

Sakura tersenyum lebar menyerahkan rajutan polosnya pada wanita tua di sebelahnya. Hanya topi musim dingin yang seperempat jadi, "Ano, ini mengunci jahitannya bagaimana?"

"Kau mau menambahkan warnanya?"

Sakura mengangguk, dan wanita tua itu pun menunujkan caranya, "Begini—"

Sedangkan, nampak Kiba sedang bermain dengan anjing-anjing besar berbulu gelap di halaman. Memang setelah pembicaraan tadi pagi sebelum sarapan bersama, para tetua menahan Sakura dan Kiba agar tidak pulang cepat-cepat. Lebih tepatnya menahan Sakura.

Segala macam keahlian dibicarakan dari memasak, merajut, menjahit dan berhias. Tetua sempat menyayangkan kemampuan Sakura di bidang memasak dan berhias cukup rendah. "Nah, tapi tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya kau pintar merajut, hebatnya kau seorang ninja medis. Lagi pula tanpa berhias kau pun sudah cantik."

Sakura tersipu dan tersenyum, ia cukup nyaman berada di sini seperti di tempat keluarga sendiri. Hingga tiba waktunya makan siang, mereka kembali masuk dan menyantap hidangan lezat bersama. Sakura merasa cukup cocok dengan hidangan khas Inuzuka.

Tumisan sayuran dan panganggan daging sapi yang membuat lidah dalam mulut berliur dengan menghirup aromanya saja. "Hana pintar memasak, mungkin kau akan belajar padanya kelak jika sudah menjadi ipar." Kata wanita tua yang tadi sempat mengajak Sakura merajut di teras.

Hana datang membawa sepanci sayur untuk ditaruh di meja rendah ruang makan. Wanita itu tersenyum, "Benar, dengan senang hati akan kuajari." Sakura sampai tidak enak sendiri. Kehadirannya di sini seperti tamu spesial. Sungguh ia ingin bantu di dapur sebelumnya, tapi permintaan nenek salah satu tetua Inuzuka yang memintanya merajut juga tidak bisa ditolak begitu saja.

Kiba pun masuk sedikit berpeluh sehabis panas-panasan. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang diapit taring. "Baunya sedap, Kak Hana jarang memasak di rumah! Punya keahlian tidak diamalkan…!"

Hana menggerutu, "Aku juga punya karir."

Melihat kulit kecokelatan Kiba mengkilap, Sakura tersipu sendiri apa lagi saat pemuda itu menatapnya dan serta merta duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sana, jauh-jauh. Kau bau…" Tsume sedikit mengusir Kiba agar mengambil jarak dengan Sakura, sambil menata piring-piring di atas meja, "Aroma Sakura tidak menyenangkan lagi bercampur bau badanmu."

Kiba acuh menjilat bibirnya sendiri sambil menatap minat pada makanan yang telah tersaji di atas meja. Tangannya saling mengusap sementara mata tajamnya seperti memindai apa saja yang akan ia sabet. Dan detik berikutnya, baru saja tangannya terulur, sudah disentil keras oleh ibunya.

Sakura tertawa geli, dalam hati masih mengejek… beginikah yang disebut _alpha_? Hana kini terkikik mengambil posisi, "Keberadaan Sakura di sini macam pewangi ruangan saja." Sementara itu para tetua datang mengambil posisi pula di meja yang cukup besar itu dan mengambil makanan mereka.

"Oh, tentu. Dia _parfume_-ku." Sahut Kiba kali ini menerima mangkuk berisi nasi beruap yang diberikan Tsume. Selagi menyantap makan siang mereka, sesekali para tetua membahas permasalahan klan. Hana cukup dibuat bingung mendengar adiknya, Kiba, terus menjawab dengan usul-usul yang afirmatif dan penuh konkrit.

Serasa bukan melihat Kiba adiknya, Hana masih mengunyah sambil memerhatikan Kiba yang terlihat tidak biasa. Biasanya pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik itu tidak mau ambil pusing permasalahan klan dan terkesan bodoh bila ditanyai pendapat. Tapi tidak kali ini.

Setelah makan siang mereka usai, mereka pun bubur. Tsume dan Hana melarang Sakura bergabung mencuci perabotan. Akhirnya Sakura hanya duduk bersama Kiba di belakang teras rumah para tetua. Sakura memicingkan mata melihat kebun yang makin jauh makin lebat. "Itu pohon-pohon pinus ya?"

Kiba mengangguk, tangannya memegang pinggiran lantai kayu teras belakang sementara kakinya menggelantung ke bawah. "Mau ke sana? Udaranya pasti sejuk dibanding di sini."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, "Malas bergerak, masih kenyang."

Kiba menyeringai miring, dan tanpa izin meraih punggung dan lipatan kaki Sakura—menggendongnya. Refleks Sakura lingkarkan tangannya di leher Kiba agar tak terjatuh. Gerakan barusan begitu cepat dan menganggetkannya, Sakura kini tersadar wajahnya dan Kiba yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan, terlalu dekat.

Rona panas mulai terasa di kedua pipi Sakura saat Kiba berjalan menuju pepohonan pinus. Mata tajam pemuda itu melirik, "Astaga, Saku. Aku hanya membawamu jalan-jalan, bukan memperkosamu. Jangan mengundangku dengan berpikir macam-macam."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya mengerutkan alis, "Jangan percaya diri!" dan Sakura bisa merasakan dada dan perut Kiba bergetar sambil terus berjalan. Kiba tertawa kecil dan menatap kedua mata Sakura kini, dilihatnya wajah Sakura semakin memerah dan mata hijau gadis itu tak berani menatapnya.

"Kukira kau patah hati karena Sasuke menikahi gadis lain," Kiba kembali menatap lurus ke depan, "Nyatanya kau tergila-gila padaku. Oh wajah merahmu sungguh manis…"

Sakura mencengkram baju abu-abu Kiba di bagian kerah, "Sudah kubilang jangan percaya diri! Kau menyebalkan!" bermaksud menggertak dengan menarik kerah pemuda itu, Sakura malah dibuat terkejut ketika Kiba tertawa kecil sesaat, dan mengecup bibir Sakura.

"Semakin kau harum semakin keras hasratku. Aku masih panas, kuperingati kau. Dan kita sudah memasuki hutan yang hampir tidak pernah dilalui orang."

Sakura mejilat bibirnya, dilihatnya sekitar, pepohonan pinus tanpa jalan setapak yang artinya mungkin hampir tidak pernah dilalui manusia. Langit terlihat bersinar membuat pepohonan sedikit mengkilap karena lembab, udara begitu sejuk dan keadaan sunyi senyap. Sakura menelan ludah jika membayangkan ia disentuh Kiba di tempat ini.

Lair, teriakan, erangan, desahan, lolongan dirinya sendiri yang bebas berteriak saat pemuda manis yang mendekapnya ini mendominasinya di atas tanah berumput. Tanpa takut terdengar orang lain, bebas berteriak. Tanpa sadar Sakura meneguk ludah dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Astaga, tak pernah otaknya sekotor ini.

"Sakura, kau benar-benar menggodaku," Kiba berkata berat mengatur napasnya, ia menurunkan Sakura agar berjalan sendiri. Tangan besar pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Sakura dan berjalan bersama, "Tolong hentikan, Sakura." perintah Kiba menatap lurus ke depan.

Sakura yang berjalan di sebelahnya hanya menoleh, mendapati wajah Kiba yang diam dengan rahang yang sedikit dikeraskan. Melihat wajah tampan itu begitu dingin, Sakura bergairah membayangkan dirinya dikuasai tanpa ampun—

"—Sakura!"

Sakura terkesiap dari segala khayalan kotornya. Dilihatnya pemuda Inuzuka itu tengah menatap kedua matanya sambil mencengkram kedua lengannya. Melihat wajah marah Kiba tak membuat Sakura takut, justru—

"Baiklah, kau yang memintaku. Aku tak kan berhenti sampai diriku puas."

Dan beberapa menit kemudian Sakura sudah menemukan dirinya berada dalam gendongan Kiba yang mendesaknya ke pohon besar. Dengan baju merah yang resletingnya sudah terbuka dan menggantung di kedua sikunya. Juga celana pendeknya yang tersingkirkan karena ulah pemuda yang sedang menghujam bagian bawahnya berkali-kali.

"Nghh," Alis merah muda Sakura mengkerut, bibir tipisnya telah diapit ganas oleh bibir pemuda bertato taring anjing itu. Kedua tangan Sakura melingkari leher Kiba yang terus bergerak membuat Sakura kepayang. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya seraya terus mendesah.

Kedua lengan tak terlalu berisi milik Kiba terasa kekar saat menahan kedua lekukan kaki Sakura untuk melebarkan pinggul gadis itu sekaligus agar tetap sejajar dengan pinggul Kiba.

"Ough! Ahh." Kiba menghujaminya, menyentak-nyentak hingga tubuh Sakura terdorong-dorong ke atas. Bagian kewanitaannya yang licin kini terasa hangat dipenuh Kiba yang keras dan cukup besar untuk menguak. Benda tumpul itu liar keluar masuk di bagian tersensitifnya.

"K-kiba, ahh…" Sakura ikut menggerakan dirinya, menjerit senang dan nikmat kala Kiba memasukinya dalam-dalam. Tubuhnya menggeliat gelisah mencoba menggapai puncaknya.

Mereka berciuman liar. Jemari Sakura menyusup meremas rambut cokelat Kiba. Aroma tubuh pemuda itu begitu masukulin dan memabukan. Jaket Kiba sudah terbuka memamerkan dadanya yang tak terlalu berisi namun cukup berotot, terpahat sempurna untuk membakar nafsu Sakura.

Dan Kiba menepati perkataannya. Ia tak kan berhenti sampai dirinya puas. Tak peduli rengekan Sakura yang sedang membelakanginya dengan kewanitaan yang sudah banjir menetes-netes cairan mereka berdua.

.

.

Sakura lemas, peluhnya sendiri terasa sejuk diterpa udara hutan. Kini ia sedang pasrah dan saking lelahnya ia nyaris tidur dalam dekapan hangat Kiba yang menggendongnya. "Tahu rasa," Kiba bergumam mengeratkan dekapan karena tahu sepertinya langit mendung, "Kubilang jangan berpikir mesum. Aromamu bertambah kuat."

"Itu di luar kendaliku," jawab Sakura enggan sambil menyandarkan nyaman kepalanya di dada Kiba. Pemuda itu menghela napas, "Padahal aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Terakhir ke mari bersama Akamaru. Dan tidak ada yang tertarik dengan daerah yang nyaman sejuk ini."

"Aku tertarik," jawab Sakura masih sedikit berpikir kenapa Kiba tidak lelah sama sekali. Pemuda itu terlihat sama saja, segar bugar. Padahal kalau diingat-ingat percintaan mereka tadi Sakura sangat pasif, hanya menerima serangan Kiba yang tanpa lelah bergerak.

"Kalau begitu kau, aku dan Akamaru akan sering berkunjung bersama ke tempat ini…"

"Terdengar menyenangkan," sahut Sakura lemah, udara di hutan ini terasa begitu sejuk, tubuh Kiba mendekapnya hangat, tubuhnya lelah dan sepertinya ia mengantuk. Benar, beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu tertidur.

Kiba berhenti sebentar untuk memerhatikan wajah Sakura yang sedikit memucat karena lelah, wajah gadis itu terlihat jauh lebih manis dan cantik ketika matanya terkatup dan napasnya teratur. Pemuda Inuzuka itu tersenyum tipis dan mengecup kening Sakura sambil melanjutkan perjalannya.

"Sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau yang menjadi _mate-_ku. Tak kusangka beberapa bulan lagi kita harus menikah. Aku tak yakin mencintaimu," Kiba menghela napas melirik wajah tertidur Sakura, "Tapi saat ini aku sangat menyayangimu." Sekelebat bayangan Hinata yang bertahun-tahun mengisinya kini tergantikan telak oleh bayang-bayang Sakura.

Suara, tatapan mata, terutama nafas Sakura… sudah menancap kuat di alam bawah sadar Kiba. "Dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Sakura." Kiba memeluk Sakura dalam dekapannya, menempelkan pipinya pada kening gadis itu lalu melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya hingga hutan habis bertembus kebun lalu halaman belakang kediaman tetua…

Hana nyaris menjerit akan menghajar Kiba yang baru muncul dari kebun belakang rumah tetua. Namun melihat makhluk merah muda yang tidur dalam dekapan Kiba membuatnya bungkam. Begitu pula dengan rekan dan guru seangkatan Kiba yang nyaris berteriak ketika Kiba memberi isyarat untuk semuanya diam dulu.

Kiba cukup bingung dengan kehadiran teman-teman dan gurunya, tapi tak ingin ambil pusing ia pun menaruh Sakura di sofa tengah kediaman tetua. Para tetua tak keberatan, justru salah satu nenek malah menghampiri Sakura dan memangku kepalanya. Kiba kembali ke halaman belakang, rekan-rekan dan gurunya masih di sana.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kiba, "Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?"

Semuanya tak terjawab bagi Kiba, saat _rasengan_ Naruto menyerangnya, Hinata mengaktifkan _byakugan_, Shino mengeluarkan serangganya, jurus bayangan Shikamaru dan singa tinta Sai mengejarnya. Kiba dengan gesit menghindar. Adrenalinnya terpacu diserang bertubi-tubi, "Whoa! Apa masalah kalian?!"

Tak terjawab lagi, karena Lee dan Gai sudah membuka gerbang ke lima sesudah jurus Konoha _Senpou_. Belum lagi _chidori_ Kakashi dan Sasuke—tunggu! Sasuke? Ikut menyerang? Kiba berusaha tak menatap mata pemuda Uchiha yang telah bertransformasi menjadi _sharingan_ seperti mata kiri Kakashi.

Tenten membuka gulungan dan melancarkan senjata-senjata tajam dari gulungannya untuk menyerang Kiba. Kayu-kayu Yamato merayap mencoba memenjarakan Kiba tapi lagi-lagi Kiba menghindar.

"Lawan mereka bodoh!" teriak Hana dan Tsume dari teras.

"Heh?" Kiba terkejut, "Kak Hana! Ibu! Bantu aku! Argh! Akamaru sedang sakit lagi. Bagaimana aku bisa lakukan serangan?" kuso, hanya _taijutsu_ bertahan yang bisa kuandalakan, batin Kiba menghalau _taijutsu_ Lee yang cukup cepat.

Telinganya mendengar decitan _chidori_ dari belakang kepalanya, Kiba refleks berjongkok, Lee lah sekarang yang terkena sengatan petir dari Sasuke.

"T-t-tolong katakan apa mau kalian?" teriak Kiba masih berlari menghindar serangan segala arah. Beberapa kali ia gunakan _bunshin_ kayu ketika nyaris mati di tangan teman-temannya hingga _cakra_-nya berkurang, Kiba masih terus menghindar.

.

.

Gadis itu membuka kedua mata hijaunya, ia langsung mendapati wajah teduh seorang wanita tua yang sedang memangku kepalanya. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Sakura mengerjapkan mata, sedikit menguceknya dan bangkit untuk duduk sendiri di samping wanita tua yang bahkan hingga kini Sakura tidak tahu namanya, hanya memanggilnya 'Nenek'.

Cahaya yang masuk dari jendela menunjukan kalau hari sudah sore. Suara keberisikan samar terdengar di luar. Sakura coba mengingat-ingat kenapa ia bisa ada di sini, rasanya tadi ia bersama Kiba sedang di hutan sehabis—

—**blush**.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Jangan. Berpikir. Mesum. Perintahnya pada diri sendiri mengingat nenek tua di sebelahnya ini juga adalah seorang Inuzuka.

"Kiba ada di halaman belakang," gumam wanita tua di sebelah Sakura tenang. Nenek itu memejamkan mata dan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung sofa cokelat.

Sakura merasakan panas lagi pada wajahnya karena nenek itu membicarakan keberadaan Kiba. Namun telinganya samar mendengar suara keributan. Kalau tak salah dengar pula, tadi sempat mendengar teriakan tak asing seperti, '_rasengan'_, _'chidori'_, dan _'jyuuken_'?

Heiii—Sakura segera bangkit setelah berpamitan dengan wanita tua di sebelahnya. Ia sedikit berlari-lari ke belakang rumah. Telapak kakinya yang telanjang menapaki lantai kayu hingga sedikit berdebam. Mata hijaunya membeliak, menemukan Kiba sudah mempunyai luka memar di mata kiri dan darah yang mengalir dari sobekan bibir kanan pemuda itu.

Sakura juga terkejut sekaligus tak mengerti kenapa orang-orang berada di sini? Mengeroyok Kiba pula. Melihat pemuda itu tersengal-sengal, Sakura dibuat cemas. Ia tahu Kiba lemah tanpa Akamaru yang notabene adalah _partner_ Kiba dalam segala _jutsu_.

Melihat Naruto sudah mengeluarkan _rasenshuriken_, Sakura refleks berlari—"KIBAAA!"

Telinga Kiba menegak, kepalanya menoleh mendapati Sakura sedang berlari ke arahnya. Putaran waktu seperti melambat saat Kiba melirik ke arah Naruto.

Gawat.

Mustahil selamat.

Sakura sudah berlari ke arahnya untuk menerjang tubuhnya. Indera penglihatan Kiba seperti menjelas dari biasanya. Ia dapat melihat dalam putaran waktu lambat bagaimana _rasenshuriken_ Naruto seperti menggergaji sedikit lengan kanan Sakura yang mencoba mendorong Kiba.

Brukh—"AAAARGH!"

Gadis itu berteriak keras di atas tubuh Kiba. Para _kunoichi_ seperti Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Hana dan Tsume menarik napas terkejut, beberapa di antarnya langsung menutup mulut mereka sendiri. Sementara Hinata yang sedari tadi mengaktifkan _byakugan_ di samping berdirinya tiga kakek tetua Inuzuka, kini membuka mata lebih lebar.

Sama seperti Naruto yang kini membulatkan mata terkejut.

Sakura berguling membaringkan diri di samping Kiba, untuk segera mencengkram lengan kanannya yang terbelih dan kini mengucurkan darah. Erangan kesakitannya kini dicampuri geraman tertahan, "Ke-napa kau coba…mem-b-bunuh K-kiba, Naru…to?"

Sementara Kiba segera menarik punggungnya dari rerumputan untuk menghadap gadis merah muda yang baru saja mengorbankan lengan untuk menyelamatkannya. Pemuda itu tidak bsia berkata apa-apa melihat Sakura mengerang.

Haruno Sakura berusaha tidak berteriak meskipun luka lengannya terasa begitu ngilu dan perih. Sakit sekali. Kedua belah bibir gadis itu saling menekan dengan mata yang terpejam kuat. Suara geramannya yang ditahan-tahan terdengar.

Kiba menatapi wajah kesakitan Sakura dalam diam. Sampai Hana selaku ninja medis menghampirinya, disusul dengan _kunoichi_ lainnya yang menggotong Sakura ke teras belakang. Kiba masih diam dalam duduknya memandangi mulut Sakura yang sekarang terbuka memamerkan lidah dalam mulut dan gigi-giginya saat berteriak, karena Hana mengobati lengannya.

Tsunade yang sejak tadi menonton kini menghampiri Sakura yang tengah dikerumuni para perempuan.

Tenggorokan Kiba tercekat bahkan hanya untuk menelan ludah terasa sulit. Ia mencemaskan gadis itu tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bekerja! Pemuda Inuzuka itu mulai menyalahkan keadaannya yang buruk tanpa Akamaru di sampingnya saat ini.

Napas Kiba berangsur sesak karena detak jantungnya yang mulai kacau.

Ada rasa marah. Dan kecewa.

Ia harusnya melindungi gadis itu.

Bukan dilindungi apa lagi sampai membuat Sakura celaka.

Tatapan mata Kiba kini beralih pada 'tersangka', Naruto yang sedang memunggunginya dan dihampiri teman-temannya.

Kiba merasakan gigi-giginya bergemeletuk, taringnya terlihat dengan keadaan menggeram. Tak terasa lagi perih di sudut bibir dan matanya. Ia hanya ingin marah karena orang-orang ini menyerangnya tanpa alasan dan pada akhirnya melukai Sakura.

Sementara para _kunoichi _sibuk dengan Sakura, para _shinobi_ dan _sensei_ kini menoleh ketika mendengar geraman keras. Mereka sedikit terkejut melihat Kiba. Geraman tersebut lebih mirip anjing dari pada manusia, tapi lebih keras dan lebih besar.

Garis tajam di tengah mata Kiba kini di kelilingi iris merah.

Shino mengepalkan tangannya di saku, sementara Hinata mempertajam _byakugan_-nya, mereka ingat mata itu! Itu harusnya menjadi _jutsu_ serigala berkepala dua bersama Akamaru. Tapi… ini hanya Kiba dalam wujud manusia, penuh geraman… _WOLF-BEAST!_

"Menghindar!"

Teriakan Shino disusul lompatan mundur teman-temannya. Tepat saat Kiba menerjang ke arah mereka, kerumunan itu buyar melarikan diri. Kakashi kembali membuka penutup matanya dan memakai _sharingan_ untuk mendeteksi kecepatan Kiba.

Tapi guru berambut perak itu membuka mata lebih lebar. Karena Lee yang terkenal dengan kecepatannya kini sudah terkapar setelah terlempar karena tinju cakar Kiba. Pemuda Inuzuka itu sebenarnya mengejar Naruto. Incaran utamanya.

Namun Naruto dilindungi oleh yang lain.

Harimau tinta milik Sai berlari ke arah Kiba yang kini juga berlari dengan gerakan seperti anjing. Arah mereka berlawanan. Tapi tak disangka, Kiba bisa melumpuhkan harimau tinta itu hingga menjadi lelehan tinta di tanah, dengan cara menekuk kepalanya dan menggigit lehernya—tunggu!

Shikamaru yang sebelumnya lompat dan memanjat di atas pohon tinggi itu kini menyadari sesuatu. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Kiba. Shikamaru masih memperhatikan Kiba yang kini beradu dengan Chouji dengan jurus putaran bola raksasa. Tapi Chouji kalah.

Begitu pula saat melawan Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu baru sempat menyalakan s_haringan_-nya, tapi sudah mendapat gigitan di lengan bajunya. Kiba menindih Sasuke yang sedari tadi mencoba menghalanginya untuk menyerang Naruto.

Shikamaru masih memerhatikan, gigi taring yang Kiba miliki terlihat tidak wajar dari biasanya. Ada yang berbeda. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Shikamaru saat melihat Kiba membuka mulut lebar akan menerjang leher Sasuke namun untunglah Naruto dengan cepat melempar _rasengan_ hingga Kiba terpental.

Bukannya _drop_ sehabis membentur kuat pohon, Kiba justru semakin terlihat marah. Pemuda Inuzuka itu segera melawan Naruto, tanpa ampun diserangnya.

Kiba benar-benar mengamuk.

Hinata yang mengamati _cakra_ Kiba sebenarnya sudah terkejut dari tadi. Aliran _cakra_ rekan setimnya itu liar dengan suhu sepuluh derajat lebih panas. Dari pandangan _byakugan_-nya, Hinata bisa mendeteksi adanya lapisan aneh seperti api di sekitar tubuh Kiba. Tapi jika tanpa _byakugan_, itu tidak terlihat.

Gerak-gerik Kiba asing. Shikamaru yang juga mengamati bahkan tak bisa menjamin kalau _itu_ adalah diri Kiba. Suara geraman Kiba juga terdengar berbeda. Itu suara geraman anjing besar. Atau kalau boleh berimajinasi sedikit, Shikamaru yakin itu suara serigala.

Tapi apa mungkin?

Sementara Sakura yang kini disembuhkan Tsunade dan Hana, terlihat pucat. Bibirnya memutih tak lagi merah muda dengan keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Gadis itu bisa melihat wajah cemas Tsume, Tsunade dan Hana yang terus berusaha memancarkan _cakra_ penyembuh ke lengannya.

Pendengarannya yang menumpul masih bisa mendengar teriakan Ino, Tenten dan Hinata yang sedang cemas melihat Naruto diamuk Kiba. Dari sini, Sakura bisa lihat, Kiba di sana sedang menyerang Naruto membabi buta.

Gadis itu cukup kehilangan banyak darah dari luka lengannya. Ia sempat dengar kalau Tsunade menjelaskan pada Tsume tentang goresan _rasenshuriken_ Naruto hampir mencapai tulang Sakura. Padahal hanya tersenggol sedikit.

Sakura memejamkan matanya yang terasa panas menahan sakit di lengan, air hangat mengalir di kedua sudut matanya. Ia tahu korban _rasenshuriken_ hanya memiliki kemungkinan selamat 0,01%. Karena dampak terkena _rasenshuriken_ adalah kerusakan sel tubuh yang bisa merambat. Tapi saat ini yang dikhawatirkannya adalah Kiba, bukan dirinya sendiri.

Sebagaimana iris _emerald_nya melihat, Kiba seperti kehilangan diri. Normalnya pemandangan seperti itu, yang dikhawatirkan adalah Naruto. Namun Sakura mencemaskan Kiba yang justru terlihat monster di sini.

Langit telah senja menjelang malam, iris pemuda Inuzuka itu merah dengan garis vertikal tajam di tengahnya.

Sakura merasa asing.

Sekaligus khawatir.

Kemana Kiba?

Kiba yang sebenarnya.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, Sakura menarik punggung dari lantai kayu teras. Lengannya telah diperban rapih oleh Hana. Tsume sempat mau menahan Sakura yang akan beranjak. Tapi Sakura—dengan sorot mata lemah sekaligus khawatir pada Kiba—menepis sopan tangan Tsume untuk tidak menahannya, lagi pula Tsunade mengijinkan.

Beberapa langkah ia berjalan sedikit lemas ke arah punggung-punggung Ino, Hinata dan Tenten yang kini ia lewati. Rekan-rekan wanitanya itu memanggil dirinya, tapi Sakura seperti tidak dengar.

Beberapa pohon telah tumbang. Naruto masih menghindari amukan Kiba. Pemuda Uzumaki yang telah mengembangkan jurus secepat kilat _kiiroi senkoo_ itu beradu _taijutsu_ dengan Kiba. Namun ini nampak tak imbang.

Naruto sulit mengatur napas mengimbangi Kiba. Bahkan ia tak sempat untuk membuat _bunshin_ lagi. Sampai Naruto terlempar hingga _drop_ karena punggungnya terbentur keras pohon oak tebal, menyebabkan beberapa daun gugur karena guncangan.

Geraman Kiba masih terdengar. Pemuda itu mendekati Naruto yang kelelahan. Dengan gerakan cepat pula, tangan Kiba mencekik Naruto hingga kuku-kukunya, yang entah mengapa lebih panjang dan tajam, menacan dan menggores pohon ketika Kiba menaikan tubuh Naruto.

Hinata memekik khawatir, gadis itu ingin berlari namun ditahan oleh Ino dan Tenten. Suara geraman dari mulut Kiba terasa asing di telinga Sakura. Itu bukan geraman manusia.

Kini langit menggelap dan tidak ada lagi yang berani menyelamatkan Naruto karena suara Kiba benar-benar mengerikan.

"Hentikan!"

Seruan Sakura sukses membuat udara malam hening, hanya ada desau angin karena geraman Kiba pun berhenti.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Sakura berbisik, "Hentikan, Kiba…" dan gadis itu lunglai, kedua lututnya membentur tanah rerumputan. Sebelah tangannya yang tak terluka menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Napas Kiba tersengal-sengal, geramannya hilang dan ia mencabut kuku-kukunya dari pohon hingga Naruto terlepas. Ia tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. Matanya masih dikuasai _wolf-beast_-nya sendiri.

Dengan kesal, Kiba berteriak keras tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Lalu berlari.

Melarikan diri ke arah kebun oak yang jika ditembus akan menemui pepohonan pinus tinggi-tinggi yang tadi siang Sakura kunjungi bersama Kiba.

Meninggalkan Sakura yang kini terisak lemah meneteskan air matanya di atas tanah.

Gadis itu bingung.

Dan putus asa.

Kiba menghilang di gelapan malam.

Gai dan Kakashi akan mengejar namun ditahan oleh kakek tua salah satu tetua Inuzuka.

"Biarkan! Dia butuh sendirian."

Shikamaru turun dari pohon, menolong Naruto bersama Hinata yang juga menghampiri kekasihnya untuk diboyong ke teras belakang. Ternyata Karin sedari tadi ada di sana pula. Di atas pohon tinggi yang kini sedang dituruninya.

Beberapa tetua lainnya terlihat tegang dengan kertas-kertas catatannya, saat Kakashi, Sasuke, Karin, Shikamaru dan Hinata melaporkan hasil pengamatan mereka.

"Kecepatan dan daya refleksnya bagus melebihi anjing," lapor Sasuke dengan _sharingan_ yang kini ia matikan. Kakashi pun menutup lagi mata kirinya dengan ikat kepala sambil ikut melapor, "Deru napasnya lebih berat, kasar dan cepat dari manusia biasa."

"_Cakra_-nya gelap dan dingin," kini Karin ikut melapor, calon isteri Uchiha Sasuke itu membenahi kaca matanya sejenak, "Aku pernah melihat hal yang seperti ini di Oto. Dulu, Tuan Orochimaru pernah membuat percobaan untuk membuat pasukan monster. Dan _cakra_-nya sama dengan Kiba tadi. Kiba kehilangan dirinya sendiri dan dikuasai sisi monsternya."

"Tubuhnya mengalami mutasi," Hinata melengkapi, "Gigi taringnya berubah, dilihat dari mulutnya yang berubah bentuk karena ukuran gigi-gigi dalamnya ikut berubah walau hanya sedikit."

Shikamaru mengangguk membenarkan, Hinata melanjutkan, "Suhu _cakra_-nya naik sepuluh derajat lebih panas menyebabkan tubuhnya mengalami mati rasa. Kuyakin saat ia sadar ia akan kesakitan. Ada lapisan tak kasat mata tadi kulihat menyelimutinya."

"Sebenarnya itu harusnya menjadi _jutsu_ serigala berkepala dua," Shino menyambung setelah sebelumnya meminta izin dengan sopan, "Jurus itu spesial digunakan bersama Akamaru. Aku melihat dan mengagumi transformasi serigala itu bertahun-tahun. Tapi yang aneh, Kiba bisa menggunakannya sendiri tanpa Akamaru."

"—karena itu diri Kiba yang lain," Karin memotong, "Kulihat, sisi Kiba itu baru bangkit setelah bertahun-tahun tertidur. Kalau boleh menebak, ia sudah mempunyainya sejak lahir..."

"Mengerikan," Kakashi menghirup napas mencoba tenang, "Sejujurnya aku mendeteksi diri Kiba sudah lama. Itu seperti Kyuubi yang ada dalam Naruto walau tidak sekuat dan sehebat Kyuubi. Tapi aku heran mengapa Naruto bisa dikalahkan—"

"—kalah cepat." Sahut Sasuke, dengan mata _sharingan_-nya tadi, Sasuke melihat dengan jelas, "Naruto bisa melawan dengan mudah monster serigala yang gerakannya membabi buta macam Kiba tadi. Hanya saja kalah cepat. Bahkan kecepatan Lee dikalahkan Kiba. Daya motoriknya meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Aku tidak berani memprediksinya jauh-jauh, tapi tingkatan ini cukup aneh."

"Ya," Shikamaru mengangguk, "Kesimpulannya, _Alpha_ dari Kiba memang tidak bisa diragukan. Aku sudah mempelajarinya dengan cepat materi yang tetua Inuzuka berikan dan mengamati Kiba dari atas. Sekali lagi, kesimpulannya, _alpha_ itu ada dalam diri Kiba. Hanya saja ia belum bisa mengontrol. Sama seperti Naruto dulu yang tidak bisa mengontrol Kyuubi sebelumnya. Untuk saat ini, _alpha_ masih di zona negatif alias berbahaya. Ia bangkit karena rasa ingin melindungi. Tapi kemarahan lebih mendominasi."

Semua sibuk melapor pada para tetua yang dengan sigap mencatat, Sakura hanya bisa mendengarkan. Hatinya perih, ternyata sedari tadi Kiba sedang diuji. Ia ingin berada di dekat Kiba saat ini. Ia butuh melihat Kiba baik-baik saja.

"Tapi, kalau ternyata dalam kurun waktu enam puluh hari ia belum bisa mengendalikan diri, berarti ia gagal." Salah satu kakek tua memberi tahu, "_Alpha_ yang gagal mengendalikan diri akan menjadi ancaman dan bencana bagi kelompoknya. Sama seperti kasus klan terakhir kami sebelum Inuzuka (anjing) didirikan."

"Dan kalau itu terjadi, terpaksa…" kakek tua itu menghela napas, "harus dibunuh."

Tarikan napas terkejut terdengar dari sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana pun juga, kami tidak ingin Inuzuka dimusuhi sekali lagi. Masa itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk diulang."

Air mata Sakura masih mengalir deras, kini dipapah Ino menuju teras. Matanya tertuju ke atas langit, bulan purnama penuh menggantung rendah. Di sebelahnya duduk, terdapat Tsunade yang masih mengecek perban di lengan Sakura.

"Hana, ini kurang rapat." Ucapnya. Hana dengan cepat tertunduk, "Maaf, aku tadi terlalu panik dan kebingungan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau cepat mengeluarkan sel pembunuhnya dengan _cakra-_mu. Kalau telat sedikit, Sakura bisa mati. Jurus itu begitu mematikan." Tsunade merapatkan ikatan perban Sakura yang kini sedikit meringis.

Wanita pirang pemimpin Konoha itu menatap prihatin wajah Sakura, muridnya. Sekarang ia bangkit mendekati kerumunan di sebelah sana setelah tersenyum kecut mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Jangan sebarkan berita ini terlebih dahulu, warga bisa salah paham. Biarlah kita-kita saja yang tahu dulu sampai masa percobaan itu habis."

"Baik, Nona Tsunade!"

Pandangan mata _emerald _Sakura masih lemah dan kosong, menatap gelapnya pepohonan yang dilewati Kiba tadi. Ia benar-benar tidak mendengar sekitarnya sedang ribut berbicara. Ia juga mengabaikan Ino yang sedang mengusap keringat dingin di dahi Sakura dengan sapu tangan.

Sahabat pirangnya itu terus menanyakan perasaan dan keadaannya dengan cemas. Sementara Sakura hanya diam. Karena hanya desau angin yang menaungi kepala Sakura. "Kiba…" _Apakah kau baik-baik saja?_


End file.
